Great Ridge Gang
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Following graduation, after remembering their popularity from high school, one of nine male anthropomorphic animals eventually come up with an idea that will soon impact their lives rather greatly. ...What if they started their own video channel?
1. Chapter 1: Post-Graduation

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 1 - Post Graduation (Class of 2018)

**Hi, everyone! Time to start a new fic for FNAF. Like "Teenagers", it's going to be AU since I feel like it's going to be more fun. The animatronics (or anthropomorphic animals) simply live normal lives like everyone else, and after graduating from high school (at least for three of the main characters, since the other six already graduated the previous year), they all eventually get to the point to where they suddenly create a YouTube channel. (We'll call it "SmashTube" for the sake of the story.) There are quite a few inspirations behind this fanfiction, and I will point them all out in a bit.**

**Okay, so said characters include Freddy Fazbear, Golden Fazbear, Bonnie Roberts, Foxy Michaels, Kevin Davis (Springtrap), Marion Nette, Martin Jackson (Shadow Freddy), Steven Daniels (Shadow Bonnie), and Ryan Norrison (Spring Bonnie). I know a lot of you probably have questions about that last character, so if you want an explanation, go to YouTube, find the EthGoesBOOM video entitled "SPRING BONNIE PLAYS: Nightmare Before Disney (Night 9-10)", and skip to 3:50. That's what I'm going by.**

** Now, like I said, there are many inspirations behind this fic, so be sure to not accuse me of ripping off someone ;-).**

**These first three chapters are going to be the build up to their first video, including post graduation, and how their current lives are. Uploads will be on Fridays. Can't say every Friday. Since this is story is not going to have an ending as long as I have ideas for it, there's no need for me to rush each week to make sure the chapters are uploaded at a certain time, even though I already have nine chapters typed up at this moment. Just be on the lookout for Fridays period.**

**So anyway, without further ado, now I've finally got this long introduction out of the way (even though I have so much more to talk about), let's get into it, shall we?**

* * *

**June 15, 2018**

* * *

"Yes, can I get a hot caramel macchiato and a double smoked, bacon and egg sandwich?"

It was just about half past eight on a bright, Saturday morning in the town of Fairfax, Virginia as an anthropomorphic, dark green rabbit was at the drive-thru window at ShineSpriteBucks, deciding to head there for his first meal of the day. It was still rather early in the morning, and the teenager had just finished performing his workout routine at the gym earlier. Of course, he had the common sense that it was not recommended for anyone to eat directly before exercising.

"Alright, sir. Your total is on the screen. Pull up to the next window, please." A feminine voice sounded.

"Alright, thank you."

Doing what he was told, he pulled up and patiently waited for his order, before going through the typical purchasing process with his credit card. After finally receiving his food after a couple minutes, he was on his way out, yet he chose not to return home just yet. He took his time glancing around his area to end up finding a shady tree nearby in the parking lot of a local grocery store. As he was getting ready to make a turn, he glanced both ways before suddenly noticing a familiar vehicle underneath another shady tree.

"...Really?"

Changing the direction of his wheels, he ended up going straight instead of turning left. Prior to that moment, he completely ignored the chances of him discovering a person that he apparently knew.

Pulling down his window upon meeting up, he called out his name.

"Yo, Golden!"

"..."

Hearing his name being called, the golden colored bear glanced out to his right to see Kevin Davis. Grinning a little in reaction, it was then his turn to scroll down his window. Luckily for him his car was completely silent in order for him to hear his voice since they were closed. The rabbit apparently never thought of honking the horn after all, but then again, his own method paid off.

"I forgot that ShineSpriteBucks was one of your favorite places as well. You have great taste."

"Hey, who doesn't like ShineSpriteBucks?" Kevin chuckled back. "So, you and Freddy watched your brother get on the bus for the final time this school year? I had to see my sister Stephanie off."

"Yeah, I waved him off and everything." He nodded. "He knew that he didn't even have to go today, since that's one benefit for middle schoolers, but that's basically the only reason why he went in the first place. Still, I had to hear complain about him not feeling like going."

"I see. I was the same way when I was his age. Stephanie only wanted to go because of friends." Davis elaborated. "It took her forever to get out of bed, but she had to force herself unless she wanted to miss the bus. So after she left, I headed to the gym immediately, and now here I am."

"Cool."

"So, what's Freddy up to?"

"I was gonna bring him with me, but he wanted to go right back to bed. I'm not even surprised if he's still asleep right now because he fell asleep at like, three something last night."

"Oh, so that explains it." Kevin confirmed, silence cursing the both of them for the next several moments. When those moments were up though, Kevin ended up being the culprit to break it, another question entering his mind. "What are you up to after this?"

He shrugged. "I'm not doing much. Since college is out for the semester (at least for me), there's only so much you can do. We're both not working today, so I've decided to just chill for right now and wait for Fredrick to get home. It is an early dismissal after all. ...But now that I think about it, I think Marion is working today at Papa Afton's today. Maybe after Freddy wakes up we can go get pizza for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." The rabbit found no problem with the idea. "I guess maybe we can just hang around in town all morning before going there. The place doesn't even open up until eleven."

"Yeah, right. We'll go pick up a couple pizzas and save some for our siblings before we head back home."

* * *

Later on at another location, there was currently a conversation going on between two anthropomorphic foxes via 'ChatMe', an online video chat app that was rather popular among their age range.

"Okay, so you said you wanted to so me something?" The white vixen of the two recalled.

The red, male fox nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I figured you would at least laugh a little."

"Alright, show me."

With that being said, Foxy Michaels shared his screen, and within a few seconds, he was on the SmashTube web site. "Okay, before I type what you are about to see, did you wanna take any guesses?"

"...Hmm..." Val thought for a couple moments, which later turned out to be moments that were far too long that seemed like at least a dozen seconds.

"...10... 9..."

"Okay, okay." She promptly responded. "Umm... Is this about that ghost pepper challenge that's going around?"

"...Actually, that's what I _was_ going to show you, but I changed my mind." Foxy admitted. "You would have been right, though."

"Well then, I give up." Val said with a sigh. "What are you about to show me?"

"Wait a minute."

Val watched Foxy's screen as she saw typing 'School Expectations vs Reality'. Within a dozen seconds, he found the video he was looking over, and Val paid close attention.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

Foxy's initial prediction was correct. In spite of him making the educated guess of his friend chuckling only slightly, he definitely got a lot more than he bargained for when she laughed rather loudly, which to him was a good thing of course.

"Well?" Foxy smirked.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious." Valery Ramos responded, still recovering from the clip due to her own laughter. "I'm definitely gonna watch this a couple times. ...But, what made you look this up? It's June and you're watching back to school videos..."

"Meh, I found it by accident and just decided to watch it, anyway." Foxy Michaels defended himself. "I figured I would do something before I head off to work today."

"What time are you going to work?"

"I go in at twelve thirty and then I get off at five." He answered.

"Oh, well you have plenty of time, then." Val then chose to head back to the main subject of their discussion, but some other thought entered her head; more about her friend in general. "Hmm... You know, you were always a fun person."

"Thanks." He grinned at the compliment. "And?"

"Do you think if you did something like this people will like it?"

"...Doing what?" That was when he raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? Making some sort of SmashTube channel or something? "Fun skits like this? ...Hmm... Yeah, I could see myself doing that... Sort of..."

"Aw, come on!" Val complained. "You'd be great!"

"Look, the whole concept of making skit videos are not as easy as they seem. I know that for a fact. Like, some of these channels have a lot of subscribers for a reason. You know that they worked hard on something, and it's not just edits."

She sighed in defeat. "Well, at least I think _you _think that you have some potential in doing it..."

* * *

A couple hours later, Kevin and Golden, who were now accompanied with two more bears, Martin Jackson and Golden's brother, Freddy Fazbear, were now at the pizzeria, as it was just a few minutes past noon.

Marion Nette, a puppet like creature, was indeed working today. Although some would perceive Marion to be the most 'alienating' character compared to most of the citizens who were anthropomorphic animals, there were quite a few puppet creatures like Marion, which explained the reason to why no one thought too much of it at all, not like Marion Nette ever cared what people thought of him, anyway. It was 2018 for a reason. Why should have anyone been concerned?

The moment he heard the door open, he faced in the direction to find four of his friends wandering in. "Okay, what are you guys doing here?"

"It's a Friday and we want pizza. What do you expect?" Kevin played the 'common sense' card, yet he chose to elaborate on his intentions anyway. "Me and Golden were hanging around earlier, and he called Freddy and brought him here."

Martin raised a finger. "I just called Kevin to see what he was up to."

"Oh." He nodded in understanding as he stood behind the counter. "Well, where are Fredrick and Stephanie?"

"The kids have not been released, yet." said Golden. "And since we're already here, we're gonna get some and then bring some back home with us."

"What about your parents?"

"They're all at work except Kevin's dad."

"Okay, then. ...So, what do you guys want?"

* * *

As they began the waiting process after ordering, they all chose to sit at a table by the window. Using their spare time wisely, all four of them pulled out their electronic devices to do a variety of phone activities. Silence was beaming over them for quite some time, with none of them even turning their heads for a brief moment to watch other customers enter the pizzeria.

It ended up being Martin that dug silence's grave. "Y'all, take a look."

"At what?" Golden faced him.

"At Ryan's Tweeter. He posted a collage of pictures about his senior year in high school and tweeted 'I know I'm a week late, but it's still been a year since I graduated. Wish I can revisit the memories. ;-)'"

"Oh yeah, they were talking about you guys before I graduated last week." Freddy just remembered. "They told me that they really miss you all and the others."

"Well, at least you, Bonnie, and Foxy remained for your final year as the rest of us went to college." Golden took a glance at the bright side. "I still get notifications from people saying that we were always some of, if not, the most popular ones in school."

"Meh, I still don't know about it." Kevin shrugged at the public school assumption. There was rather a long history of how that came to many of their fellow students' minds. Even some teachers had to agree with them. Yet he, and possibly a few others that were involved, never really thought that was the case. As a result, it left quite a few unanswered questions. "Like,... what did we do?"

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe that of all people, we were talked about the most." Golden agreed. "I mean, me and Freddy switched schools when I was a sophomore and I guess over time we, as well as the rest of you started to notice us more, and the... nine of us went from there."

"It's really cool to see." Martin grinned. "I don't remember doing much at all. You think it's because of our persaonalities or something?"

"Well guys, I guess the thing is that our classmates started to like us individually until we all began to hang around each other often. I mean, we're clearly nine different people (including me and Freddy), but we still have quite a lot in common. And it's obvoius that it is not our personalities alone. I was homecoming king in my senior year, Ryan was Mr. Junior, Kevin was Mr. Sophomore, and Freddy and Foxy had a close race in their junior year before Foxy pulled out the win."

"...What about their senior year?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted to give someone else a chance, and Bonnie never really wanted to be a candidate." Freddy informed. "He was more interested in helping others out. But at least Chica and Val both ran for Homecoming Queen... until both of them lost."

"I heard it was by a few votes."

"Yep. It was."

"Oh." Martin blinked. "Well for me, maybe it was because they see me as one of the strongest players in the school when it comes to football and basketball. They knew that Steven was my right hand man and he started to slowly make a name for his ownself. ...And I think when it comes to Marion, they just found him to be a creative guy. He's also smart like Golden."

"Yeah, they all kept calling me wise and that I'm easy to be around." The golden bear smirked.

"Well we all know what Ryan is always talked about. He's always been super friendly and likeable. I mean, I'm reading the comments now under his tweet, and everyone is commenting about the good times they had with him. Girls are saying that they miss him and everything." Kevin read.

"Never really thought we'd be A-List celebrities in school." Freddy joked with a bit of a laugh.

"...You know,..." Golden thought out loud. "after all that has happened, the nine of us are like a team in a way. I knew people were always saying that, but the more I think about it, the more I see why."

"I agree." Kevin bobbed his head up and down. "The nine of us make a great pack... When's the pizza gonna be here!?"

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm sure you all have a lot of questions!**

**Firstly, for those of you who read quite a bit of "Teenagers", you might have noticed major similarites here. Freddy was the new kid in school, Ryan being one of the most likeable characters, Martin being fantastic in school sports, and certain people winning something in the homecoming court. You may have also noticed that the first day of this fanficiton is happening on June 15, 2018, the final day of "Teenagers". Even the names of some of these characters are exactly the same in "Teenagers". However, none of this means that this is a direct sequel. It's a different AU fic, so none of the characters are based on Tony Crynight. They all have the same designs in the games who are anthropomorphic characters.**

**The plans for next chapter are gonna include the introduction of a few more characters including mains, and a few relatives. It will all eventually build up to the point where someone thinks about the idea. You all can catch it next Friday when it comes out!**

****Questions:****

****1\. Who do you all think will be introduced next?****

****2\. Who's gonna bring up this whole YouTube idea?****

**I encourage all FNAF fans to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boys on the Internet

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 2 - Boys on the Internet

**Welcome back, everyone! As promised, I have posted the second chapter on the following Friday! Last chapter was an introduction, with the commencing of the buildup near the end. This chapter, we will be seeing new characters and side characters, before something finally motivates someone to come up with an idea of all nine main characters doing something together. From there, things can't go anywhere but forward!**

**Now, here's another thing I wanted to address. You know how in my fic "Teenagers" the birth order for the main characters are completely different than I would normally have it? In this, the birth order, oldest to youngest goes in the following order: Golden, Kevin, Ryan, Marion, Martin, Steven, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. Be sure to keep this in mind. This might be brought up quite a bit later on and I don't want you all confused.**

**Now let's read on!**

**Note: When you guys see somebody mention, 'ShowMe', is basically this fanfiction's version of Skype. I wanted to tell you this beforehand so that you all won't get weirded out or something. Obviously I'm using fictional versions of popular social media apps. (There might be some you guys can figure out yourselves, too, like 'Tweeter' or 'Immediagram'.)**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 15, 2018**

* * *

Later in the night, Freddy and Golden made it home hours ago, and Rodriguez was more than happy to make it back from school for obvious reasons.

Things could not have gone any better for the three of them as Foxy, Bonnie, and Bonnie's younger brother, Clyde, all ended up staying at the Fazbear household for the night. The parents of course did not mind at all, since it was not the first time it happened, and the Fazbears had been friends with Bonnie's family for a few years.

At the moment, everyone was in Freddy's room, with Clyde and Fredrick playing Mario Kart 8 on the Nintendo Switch while Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were either watching or glancing at the screens of their phones. Golden was at another location in the house.

Clyde blinked at the one of the many CPUs that were involved in the race. "...I know this is beating a dead horse and everything, but Nintendo wasn't thinking when they put someone Baby Luigi in the game. Like, babies can drive now? I shouldn't have taken the bus to school today!"

"It's Nintendo." Rodriguez simply stated. "Also, it's fiction. That's how fiction works."

"...Even when it makes no sense?"

"It's 2018. Why do you seem surprised?"

As the two continued on with their discussion, the young adults near were of course focusing on something else. Foxy Michaels in particular seemed to be having the time of his life, as he was seen attempting at his best to not burst out laughing. Yet, the snickers were still listenable, which drew the attention of Bonnie and Freddy.

As opposed to Freddy rolling his eyes, the former of the two chose to take a wild guess on what he was doing on his phone. "Girls getting flirty with you again?"

"At this point, I literally don't think they can help it." Foxy shook his head. "Like, I can not have a single photo without having a girl flirting with me in the comments. Some of them have no idea who I am. Weird, right?"

"And you have a nerve to respond?" Freddy raised eyebrow, his eyes remaining focused on his own screen.

He laughed a little. "I like to play along just for the heck of it; you should know me by now. I mean, they all know that it's not gonna happen anyway, so might as well make the best of everything. Besides, I bet this happens with your accounts sometimes as well."

Bonnie sighed. "He's not wrong. I just seen a comment like that yesterday..."

"I still remember that type where this girl named Madison who tweeted me what type of kiss I preferred." Freddy recalled. "...She actually goes to our school."

"What grade?" asked Foxy.

"She's going to be a junior when the next school year comes around."

"...What does she look like?"

"...Tall, skinny, tan colored panther?"

"...Oh I don't think I met her..." Michaels mumbled. "Well, I in particular happened to get quite a few of those tweets every once in a while. Oh, and apparently, most girls don't like it when us guys look at our phones in a middle of a boyfriend-girlfriend conversation."

"As if men are the only people that do this. But I understand. ...So anyway, me, Golden, Kevin, and Martin all got pizza today at Papa Afton's and Martin was looking at Ryan's Tweeter page to find a collage of pictures of him during his senior year... Lemme get to it." Freddy went to the college student's Tweeter page before his friends could have even asked.

"Hmm..." Bonnie stared at it, placing a finger beneath his chin. "You know what, I might do this myself. ...I need to find the best pics, though."

"That'd be a good thing to do." Freddy's head bobbed up and down. "So anyway, afterwards, we started talking about um... our surprise 'popularity' in high school."

"Oh, where do I even begin with that." Foxy immediately understood where he was coming from. "Those people were always talking about us no matter what we did. ...Hey, I forgot to tell you guys something. Gabriella stated on her vlog channel that she will be going to Japan soon."

"Oh, really?" His eyes widened as well as Bonnie's.

"Yeah. She will be leaving next weekend and she's gonna vlog there."

"That's cool." Bonnie smirked. "Isn't she like, our third friend who's doing a vlog channel on SmashTube this year?"

"I think so." He seemed almost certain. "More of our friends started channels too in the past, but over time they slowed down a little. ...So anyway Freddy, what else happened at the pizzeria?"

"Oh, nothing. We all just discussed about us being well known in school ever since we saw Ryan's tweet." Freddy concluded. "You know, like all nine of us? Everyone always saw us like a team or something. Really cool, isn't it? Maybe we can all get together and do something now that the three of us graduated last week."

"Cool..." Following silence staring them down for a few seconds, the red anthropomorphic fox out of nowhere changed the subject. "So is your brother working tomorrow?"

"He is and both of my parents, to. So, we're basically gonna be ourselves all day plus those two playing the game." Freddy's thumb pointed at his brother and his friend.

Unbeknownst to them, Golden had just came out from the bathroom when he heard most of the conversation. Thinking everything over in the process, his briefly scratched his head, turning on his heel to head for his room for the night.

* * *

**June 17, 2018**

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

It was now Sunday evening. And the sudden knocking on the door obviously startled Golden Fazbear, which annoyed him quite a bit. In spite of that, he had quite the feeling that it was something to be expected. Now that the moment finally arrived, he rose from his bed and headed for the door.

Upon opening it, he met a completely surprised looking Freddy.

"...Goldy, what did you just do?"

"Um..." He trailed off and shifted his eyes to the side for a moment. "...Well,... I-"

"Let's look at it on your laptop." Freddy decided that he already took too long for him to elaborate on what he apparently did, so he lightly shoved him out of the way, closing the door in the process. From there, he let his older brother search up the video on SmashTube and promptly clicked on it.

The video entitled 'High School Memories' was self-explanatory. Pictures and small video clips of the two bears, their friends, and other classmates from their school were shown in the video that was approximately five minutes long. They witnessed the events of their pep rallies, homecomings, proms, and of course graduation which occurred at the end of said video.

By the time it was over, of course Freddy could not help but smile. "Aw, that's really cool. How long did it take you to make this?"

"All weekend." Golden replied. "It took me some time with the editing process and all, but I know that Marion's the best when it comes to that stuff, but I wanted to surprise everyone including him. ...When did you hear about it?"

"Bro, you just posted it on Immediagram a few hours ago. I'm just now looking at your account and everything." He replied. "So how many views did it get?"

"Um, about a few dozen so far. And it already got a few likes and comments about it. Most are saying that they wish it was still going on just because of us. Pretty neat isn't it?"

"It sure is." It was suddenly the brown bear's turn to look away for a moment. "...You know, we have been talking about high school for quite a lot this weekend."

"You mean Friday?"

"Saturday, Friday, whatever." He shrugged it off. "We've always been talking about our school quite a lot since me, Bonnie, and Foxy graduated. And you know about everyone thinking that we're some of the best the school has ever had?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And us three just had a conversation about a few our friends doing SmashTube channels in the past, but some of them stopped for a variety of reasons. Foxy even said that after he showed Val a video, she wondered what it will be like if he were to do a channel himself, but according to him he never really thought about it."

"I heard part of that conversation, but about Foxy and everything, it's knew to me." Golden remembered, not even caring to admit it right then and there. "But,... where exactly are you going with this?"

"...Well,..." Freddy formed a larger smirk. "if all of our former classmates at school miss us all, let's give them what they want. If they really miss us, we have to do something about it."

"..." Golden stared, still having no clue at all. "What are you saying?"

"...I think we should all start a SmashTube channel together."

"...Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"A SmashTube channel featuring me, you, Bonnie, Foxy, Kevin, Marion, Martin, Steven, and Ryan. We can make a channel and... make funny skits and stuff like most of the videos we watch. We can do whatever we want."

After giving it some thought, Golden eventually started to form a smile. "...You know what, that's not a bad idea. None of us are in college right now because of summer, so we have a lot of time here. But if we're gonna pull this off, I know you know that it's a lot of work."

"I know that." Freddy was aware, explaining the one-second blank stare on his face with a blink, yet his mood came back in a hurry. "There are nine of us; _way_ more than enough. We can put all our minds together and go from there. We can post a video every Friday and just be ourselves. I'm sure our friends _and_ families would be interested."

"...Alright, I'm interested." His smile grew larger. "It's gonna be a big discussion. What we need to do is gather the gang up and talk about it, whether it be individually or in separate groups. We can start tomorrow and then we can all end up having a 'ShowMe' conversation."

"Got it. It's settled then. This is going to be a really big deal. We can tell no one about this because it's gonna be a surprise." Freddy suggested. "But it's not just gonna be for our school, it's gonna be for the site so that the whole world can see. I might have had some stage freight, but I think I can handle it, especially if there's really gonna be all nine of us involved."

* * *

**And there you go ladies and gentlemen! So anyone that guessed Freddy was the one who brought up the idea was correct.**

**So now that the idea is finally out, the next chapter is going to be Freddy and Golden gathering everyone together basically, with all nine of them sharing a conversation, then we'll jump right into the recording process. Clearly, it will be a lot more going on and it might end up being the longest chapter of this story so far. I predict at least 3K-4K including both author's notes.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Do anyone you know have a YouTube channel? What is it based on?**

**...Man, I really wanted to add a second question in there but I couldn't think of anything. Oh well. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I encourage everyone to review!**

**See ya next Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Name Is Born

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 3 - The Name Is Born

**What's up, everybody? I'm back with another chapter of this story!**

**So this chapter is going to have the main characters sorting everything out. As stated previously, this might be a longer chapter, and I don't know how many of you like long/short chapters so bear with me here.**

**But anyway, once the show gets put on the road, we will see the characters hustling in order to record their first video right before the chapter is over. Got it? Good! Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 17, 2018**

* * *

"...A SmashTube channel?"

"...Featuring the nine of us?"

Even though Golden suggested that the gathering process would begin the next day, Freddy could not have helped but get a head start. Luckily for him, he had good timing. He managed to catch Bonnie minutes before he was heading to bed, and Foxy planned to stay up later. Simultaneously, they were both conversing with the bear on ChatMe, since both the bunny and the fox had already left the home. Freddy would have gotten Golden to join them, but he was already asleep. As a matter of fact, he happened to be the only member of his household that was awake. Thus, to Freddy, it was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm serious." He nodded nimbly. "You both have already seen about that video that Golden posted."

"Yeah, 'cause you just showed it to us, Freddy." Bonnie pointed out with a slight giggle.

"The point is that I wanna know your thoughts on it." Freddy wanted to stay on topic. "Look guys, the nine of us can be great together. Just look at us three. We were the last of the nine to graduate and we've all been together since sophomore year after I moved. Bonnie, tell me what you think. Now."

"Hmm..." He placed his fist beneath his chin for a moment. "Having a SmashTube channel together would be cool. It's like we're all gonna have a show on our own. ...What exactly is it gonna be about?"

"...Well, I did say that it could be a skit channel." Freddy recalled. "If it's gonna be about a specific thing, then that might be our top priority. They're nine of us, and the more people we have, the easier this thing can work out. But I don't think every single video can be a skit, though."

"Yeah, I see where you're going, Freddy." Foxy finally spoke up. "Gotta have some diversity in it, you know? But if making skits are the number one goal, this would basically be like a comedy channel if we're talking about genres."

"Hey, it can be about whatever we want. There are no rules and boundaries on what we put out. It's not like we're gonna post explicit content or anything." He shrugged his shoulders. "...But, aren't you a fan of horror movies, Foxy?"

"I sure am."

"Okay, well maybe once in a while we can do something like that... maybe for like Halloween or something. I dunno..." Freddy thought out loud. "Anyway, the plan is that tomorrow, me and Golden will talk to everyone to share their thoughts. You guys can help, too. But... I want to know if you two are in for it or not."

With a few seconds passing, large smiles slowly grew on the two anthropomorphic animals' facial expressions. Clearly they appeared to be saying anything but the word 'no'.

"Well, why not?" Bonnie voiced. "Count me in."

"Me, too." Foxy added. "This could be our new hobby."

* * *

**June 18, 2018**

* * *

"So it was basically Freddy's idea?"

Kevin Davis was now talking to Marion at his job again. He already was informed by Golden about the SmashTube channel idea with everyone while the bear was getting ready for work. It did not take him long to accept the offer at all. Although, now he was given the task of convincing the others about the idea in order to simply more feedback on the matter.

"Yeah it was his his idea, Golden just inspired him to come up with it thanks to that video that's already passed a hundred views." He enlightened. "Bonnie and Foxy are already in, and our goal is to reach out to everyone by the end of the day. Golden's the last person who gets off work today at six. After he comes home, then we're all gonna come together and talk about it. But, are you in for it?"

"Well,..." Marion trailed off for a quick second. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? After all, you are gonna need someone who like, has at least _some_ experience with technology. I mean, I don't _mean_ to brag or anything, but out of the nine of us, I'm the most likely person who will know how to do certain things technology wise."

* * *

It was now past two in the afternoon and Bonnie had changed his clothes from his work uniform, since he actually clocked out just about an hour ago. Unfortunately for him, his car sitting at the dreaded red light, that seemed to be taking an eternity to change color. Also, he conveniently was the only car in the lane at the time.

While he was waiting, he phone began to buzz, and Roberts discovered that it was Foxy who wished to have a conversation. Putting it on speaker right before the light changed color, they began to converse.

"Hi."

_"'Sup?"_

"Did we get anybody else on board while I was at work?"

_"I heard that Kevin and Marion accepted the offer, and Kevin just worked Martin, who then texted Steven about it."_

"And?" Bonnie then honked at another vehicle in an attempt to make him not drive as slow as possible.

_"Martin got on board immediately, and Steven almost spoiled the idea in front of his big sister from what I heard."_

"She was around?" He raised an eyebrow.

_"Yeah, because after Martin texted him, Steven ended up actually calling him. He put him on speaker, and Martin was lucky enough to tell Steven to make sure he was the only one listening, or else it would have been ruined; this is gonna quite the surprise to everyone after all."_

"Oh, whew!" He sighed in relief. "Steven probably would have made her not tell anyone, anyway."

_"Yeah. ...So, you're on your way to Ryan's house?"_

"I am." Bonnie confirmed. "I was already thinking of going to his house anyway, so I might as well spill the beans while I'm there. When he agrees to do this with us, then we need to look forward to have a nine way conversation on ChatMe tonight."

-/-

Bonnie entered the house after being greeted by a light shaded, greenish rabbit. Upon wandering in, it only took a little time for the younger one of the two bunnies to be asked a question.

"You seen Golden's video?"

"We all did." He replied promptly, making their way into the dining room. "So, who else is here?"

"My dad and that's it. My mom and all three of my sisters are at the mall and I didn't feel like going." Ryan laughed a little at the last part.

"I don't blame you at all." Bonnie chuckled with him. "Luckily I don't have a sister. I mean, I don't mind going to a mall and everything, but not like that."

"Yeah." He caused a brief silence. "So, you said you needed to talk to me about something real quick?"

"I do." Bonnie nodded with certainty. "Now, you watched that video, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Right. ...Now, everyone including me have been talking about ourselves a lot as of late, with this thing with the nine of us and all."

"The nine of us?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You mean..."

"Yeah. Us two, the Fazbears, Foxy, Marion, Kevin, Martin, and Steven." He began his elaboration. "Everyone time we check our social media, there's always someone talking about how much they miss us and everything."

"Kay?"

"So then last night, Freddy had a conversation with Golden about the video, and it came to a point where he thought of this idea... Ready for it?"

"Might as well be since you're already building up to it." Ryan stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay. Here we go..." Bonnie paused for a brief moment. "The nine of us, doing a SmashTube channel together as a group."

He blinked. "Oh, really? Wow. That'd be pretty cool. Has um, everyone else joined in on the idea already?"

"Pretty much." He told. "You're the last person that's being approached right now. The plan is to have the nine of us talk it out when the last person is home from work on ChatMe, since it's obviously going to be a lot of work. But, I just need to know... would you be here for it?"

"...Seriously?" Ryan said. "I'd love that! It'd be so much fun to have the nine of us together into this. I'm all over it. What kind of channel will it be, though?"

"Mainly a comedy channel." Bonnie answered. "That's all we have right now. Everything will be discussed tonight and I, or at least one of us, will give you a heads up about it. Make sure you get comfortable and get yourself some popcorn or something. It could go on for a while."

* * *

"Okay, so can we finally get back on topic? Come on. Where were we?"

Marion was the one that was currently speaking at the time. He, as well as Freddy, Golden, Foxy, Martin, Bonnie, Ryan, Steven, and Kevin were all logged into ChatMe, having the significant conversation as promised. It was just getting started until their discussion went off course after many of them talked about possible humorous reactions from both friends and family upon seeing their videos. All of them, including Marion, joined in, so he was just as guilty as the rest of the gang. Yet, somebody had to realize that they were not making much progress.

"Umm..." Ryan thought out loud for a bit as he backtracked. "Oh yeah, the part where we were discussing the title? We said we wanted to get that out of the way, first."

"Alright. Steven, you got the notepad?"

Reaching for it on his desk, a black bunny pulled out a small, yellow notepad, with a pencil in his other hand. "Alright, I'm ready. So, what we got?"

"Well, I did look up this website that is a band name generator to see if I can come up with some ideas." Steven suggested. "Lemme share my screen..."

"...Um, we're not a boy band, Steven." Foxy stared blankly.

"Hey, we could be if we had the talent."

"Just tell some ideas for our channel already." Kevin grew impatient.

Within a few seconds, the rest of the group witnessed a web page that showcased a list of generated names, which basically combined certain words such as nouns and adjectives to describe himself and the rest of his friends altogether.

Bonnie blinked. "Nine Times Outgoing?"

"Well, there are nine of us, and we can all adapt to any situation very well no matter what the circumstances are." Steven elaborated.

"Flight of the Black Bears?" Martin raised an eyebrow. "I can see about the last part, but not all of us have the same fur color, and not all of us are bears, Steven..."

"I understand that! It said that I needed to give an animal, and since the majority of us are bears, that's what I chose." Steven defended himself.

"...Actually, the majority of us are bunnies..." Ryan blinked. "Including yourself even. So you didn't count right."

"...Ugh!" He facepalmed. "I forgot to count myself..."

"It would have been a tie then. No one would have had the majority." Marion added.

"Okay, sorry! Can we pick on Steven another time?" He figured that now was not the time for constant criticism. "...Anyways, for the 'black' part, I needed to pick a color that would fit all of us in a way. And since it's not likely that every single one of us has a favorite color that matches our fur color _Bonnie_."

"...Yeah, you've always told that you liked blue, but you love indigo and purple more." Freddy remembered.

"Look, my fur is sort of... 'indigoish'," Bonnie explained. "but not completely. Yet of all colors, purple will always forever be my favorite... Now exactly _how_ many times do I have to say that?"

"What is this..." Foxy apparently had his eyes fixated on Steven's screen that he shared the entire time. "Great Ridge Revival?"

"It told me that I needed to list an important place. Since this is inspired by our school, I put Great Ridge in. Don't know where the 'revival' part came from, though..."

"Hmm... Well, the nine of us are a team, right?" Kevin came up with a rhetorical question, yet the next question he had in mind clearly needed opinions. "...Well,... how about 'Great Ridge Gang'?"

All eyes were on Kevin Davis. Although with no reaction at first, one by one, they all eventually agreed.

"...You know, I think that it could actually work." Golden smirked. "We're doing this after being inspired by our school, and a gang is basically a group, and not always just a bunch of criminals on the street."

"Yeah, the name itself can not only appeal to all our friends from school, but it can also teach other SmashTubers on where this all started." Ryan told. "Great Ridge Gang is a good choice for a channel name."

"Alright, we have the name." Marion confirmed. "Now, we need to come up with an idea for our first video, and then we have to figure out where we can shoot it. Ideas for our first skit?"

"Wait a minute..." Kevin raised a finger. "I've just thought of something. If this is going to be our first video, maybe we should have like... a grand opening or something."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Golden.

"I mean maybe we could just do something to have an introduction to our channel. Something other than a skit."

After moments of silence, a lightbulb went off in Ryan Norrison's head. "Ooh, maybe we can do a challenge. That'd be cool. Not only it can be easy to shoot, it can be just the nine of us having fun an all. That way we can smooth our way into the channel."

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." Foxy was on board. "But what challenge can we do? There's so many to choose from."

"...How about... 'The SmashTube Challenge' Challenge?" Kevin requested. "The one where we have to guess how many subscribers people have, and when we guess wrong, somebody gets something dumped all over their face. It doesn't get any more classic than that."

"Alright, cool." Steven wrote down whatever was necessary on his notepad. "So, where do we shoot it at?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Martin glanced at the side for a bit. "Maybe we should just shoot it at Freddy's house since he was the one that came up with the idea in the first place."

"...Well Fred, what do you think about it?" Golden inquired. "Do you think our parents would mind?"

"We can't even tell them about this, first of all." Freddy shook his head. "But I guess we can shoot it while they're gone. They already told us that they don't mind people coming over as long as we don't sneak a house party behind their back or something. ...What's the latest day you guys work this week?"

"Well me and Kevin are almost always the last ones to get off work all the time." Golden brought. "...Raise your hand if you're off tomorrow."

Only Steven raised his hand.

"Wednesday?"

Foxy, Marion, Freddy, and Ryan raised their hands.

"Thursday?"

Kevin, Marion, Steven, and Bonnie all raised their hands.

"Don't you get off on Thursdays at seven thirty?" Ryan asked. "Whoever is the last person to get off on whatever day we shoot, that's our opportunity. If we were to actually tell someone about this, then at least they know what's going on. I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind. But since this is a challenge, we need to clean whatever mess we made. I'll explain everything."

"..." Following a few seconds of a sudden silence, Davis sighed deeply. He knew that no one had any intention of telling a single soul, yet at that point, it seemed as if they had no other choice. "Alright, so you better make sure they don't tell anyone. ..._So_, the plan is to have everyone go to Ryan's house by the time Golden gets off work and we work from there."

"Good." Bonnie nodded.

"No problem..." Freddy agreed.

The oldest bunny's eyes blinked. "...So,... is that everything?"

"I guess that's it." Marion concluded. "Ryan can mass text us what time we should meet at his house. We have a lot of work to do, boys."

"Wait, one more thing." Steven thought of something last minute. "What about the actual vlogs? Don't we plan on doing those as well?"

"...Hmm... You're right on that one..." Kevin took a moment to think. "You know how 'TogetherTV' has a separate channel for vlogs and like a main channel for all their other stuff? Think we should follow their footsteps and do that?"

"Ah." said Golden. "That'd be a good idea. We can create a separate channel of us just being ourselves and hanging out, so that potential fans can see what we're really like. But we'll worry about that later. But for right now, let's just focus on this first video. So, Thursday after I get off, right?"

* * *

**June 22, 2018**

* * *

Friday had finally arrived for the Great Ridge Gang as most of them were inside the kitchen of Ryan's house. He already explained to his parents about his plans, as well as his three sisters. The thing was that even though he was not worried about either of his parents spilling the beans, it was his siblings that he needed to think about. With that being stated, in order to give their older brother extra assurance, they repeatedly had to tell him that they would not leak any information to anyone outside the Norrison household until the first video is out on the channel.

In the meantime, everyone was making final preparations for the shooting process. Marion already brought his camera stand, before finding out that Ryan had one as well, which was good because they knew that they needed at least two.

Other supplies include relish, mayonnaise, jelly, eggs, whipped cream, and ranch dressing. Those items in particular were already purchased by the gang themselves so that no one could them that they were wasting food, since they had their own money anyway.

As Marion was adjusting the camera, Steven Daniels came in from the dining room. "Golden and Freddy are coming up the driveway."

"Okay." He stated, seeing Bonnie walk towards the door. "Ryan, your parents seemed to have responded well to all this with nine people in the kitchen and doing this whole thing."

"I'm surprised myself." He replied, pulling another bottle of whipped cream from the refrigerator. "I guess it's because I told them about this whole SmashTube channel thing. Maybe since everyone is gonna watch it, they're probably just as interested as everyone else. Besides, they're both out right now. I made my sisters stay upstairs until we're done."

"Hopefully we won't be here too long." Kevin said. "If this was actually our first skit, this video would be super hard to make. You gotta come up with a humorous idea, make a script, remember your lines, and the notorious editing process. For right now, we just gotta record ourselves getting stuff all over of us whenever we guess incorrectly about the number of subscribers someone has."

"Good thing it's easier for us to push out a video this Friday." Martin glanced at the bright side. "'Cause now after this, we have a whole week to do all of that."

"We gotta assign each other different tasks for that as well." Foxy added, holding a list of all the SmashTube accounts that were going to be brought up throughout the video. "Luckily since there are nine of us, it will be much easier to handle."

Bonnie then came back with the two bears.

"Alright, get settled in quickly." Ryan suggested, pulling out some chairs. "We're getting ready to shoot. You guys wanna go over our routine?"

"Okay." Foxy bobbed his head up and down, but then rolled his eyes before he could start. "We already went over this a thousand times, but one more wouldn't hurt at this point... We quickly introduce ourselves in front of the audience as we welcome them our channel."

"We'll then have four of us with Ryan's laptop giving the accounts where another four of us guessing the amount of subscribers they have." Kevin followed. "The last person remaining gets to decide what we get for whoever gets it wrong."

"And whoever gets the least amount of stuff wins." Steven concluded.

"Alright, guess that's it." Golden nodded. "Ready everyone?"

* * *

**And thus, we officially have the title of the story. So next chapter will officially be the first ever Great Ridge Gang video. The title of it will be te title of the chapter. Sorry you guys gotta wait all the way to next week for it, but it will definitely be worth the wait. **

**Questions:**

**1\. So... excited? (Lame question but I can't really think of anything.)**

**I will see you all next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: The SmashTube Challenge

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 4 - "The SmashTube Challenge" Challenge

**Okay, everyone. The first video of the Great Ridge Gang is finally here! Who's excited? I am, and I am the one who's behind all this so obviously lol.**

**Maybe it's just the fact that like "Teenagers", this type of idea was basically in my head for a while, but I never thought of executing it in writing. So I'm dumping out everything I thought of in public for the past couple years. But, I guess it was worth the wait.**

**So, here's how this is gonna work. This entire chapter will basically be the video, and the chapter following will be the aftermath of it. Let's see how it all plays out! See if you guess the actual YouTubers that had their names altered for the sake of this fanfiction.**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 21, 2018**

'_**The SmashTube Challenge' Challenge**_

* * *

"Hey!"

"Yo!"

"'Sup!"

"How's it going?"

"I'm Kev- oh wait, Golden, you should go first 'cause your the oldest."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, you should." Freddy nodded in agreement with Kevin.

"...Alright, I'm Golden."

"Marion!"

"Kevin!"

"Martin!"

"Bonnie!"

"Freddy!"

"Steven!"

"Foxy!"

"Ryan!" The light green rabbit introduced himself. "And together, we're the Great Ridge Gang!"

"Welcome to our channel!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Don't if we were super cheesy or not, so please bear with us guys, haha." Foxy spoke.

"But anyway, tonight we are officially shooting our first video, which should be tomorrow…" Martin stared at the ceiling a little to think. "...which basically means today where you guys are,... but the point is this is gonna be our first video!"

"And today, we will be doing 'The SmashTube Challenge' Challenge." Bonnie extended his arms. "It's where we have to guess the amount of subscribers popular SmashTubers have."

"Everytime we guess right, we get a point." Foxy elaborated on the rules. "But everytime we guess wrong, something gets dumped over our heads. And this is all the stuff we have here."

The camera was then pointing at all the items that were placed down on the kitchen table.

"So, here's hot it's gonna work." Marion wanted to add additional details before they got started. "Since there are nine people here, we made up our own additional rules to this. There will be four people at a time commanding four more people the accounts we gotta guess the amount of subscribers on. The remaining person gets to choose which item will get dumped on whoever. ...And we already did rock, paper, scissors. _I_ will be doing the choosing here for right now… But then I have to start reading accounts to people after the first person. There are ten in total and everytime people guess the wrong amount of subscribers has to be in the same position Martin, Kevin, Ryan, and Foxy are in."

"And that means me, Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden are up first." Steven concluded. "Got it? Good!"

-/-

"First person…" Foxy and the other three readers were eyeing a certain name on Ryan's laptop. "...'_Barkiblier'._"

"Oh man…" Steven stared off into space, quite a few possible guessing racing through his head. No one had the desire to get punished on their first attempt. "...He's a big gamer… Twenty million."

"Twenty-_four_ million."

"Sixteen million."

"Nineteen million."

"Judges?" Marion turned to the other four teenagers.

"...Alright, Freddy and Bonnie, you two are both wrong unfortunately." Ryan answered. "Sixteen million and nineteen million are not right."

"Dang it…" Bonnie rolled his eyes as Freddy slowly shook his head.

"...Golden's wrong, so that means, Steven, you get a point." Kevin confirmed as Marion began to keep score. "Barkiblier has exactly **21,923,423**."

As he clapped his own hands out of relief, the rest of the three were silent knowing what was coming to them.

"Alright." Marion wandered over to glance at the items. "Now I have decide who will get what… Hmm… Bonnie, do you eat salad?"

"No I hate salad. Are you kidding me?" Roberts gave Nette a weird look as if he had multiple heads; though he was well aware what was about to happen.

"Well, you'd better think about it by the end of this video." He squirted out of a bottle of ranch dressing onto a paper plate. Before the bunny could even react, it was already slammed right into his face.

"..."

"Woah..." Freddy stared. He already began to have a bad feeling of his consequence, knowing he was supposed to naturally feel that way anyway.

"Dang, man!" Martin widened his eyes. "That was rough."

Bonnie ended up receiving quite a few laughs from the gang as they all seen his face being covered up with ranch dressing.

"Ew…" He muttered as he grabbed a roll of paper towels near him to wipe his face off. Him hearing Marion's advice on eating salad in the future was never seemed to be taken well.

"Alright, so what should Golden get…" Marion placed a finger beneath his chin, the golden bear staring him down as if he was his intruder. Moments later, he went for the ketchup. "If you don't wanna wipe this off your face, you can lick it off. Alright?"

"Just get it over w-"

_**SPLAT!**_

"Oooooh!" said Steven. "Marion I think you put a little too much on there."

"No, this was just the right amount; his head is larger than mine's anyway." He shook his head, as he ended up choosing whipped cream for Freddy. Poor bear...

"...Okay, okay, it's in my eyes!" Freddy had to feel around for the paper towels.

"Okay. Foxy, Ryan, Martin, and Kevin are up. Steven since you got it right, you now get to dump stuff on people instead of me."

"Yes!" Steven held a fist in the air as everyone swapped places.

"Alright, next person…" Freddy was now reading. "How many subscribers does '_Daniel and Risa' _have?"

"Oh my god, I have no idea…" Ryan sighed out of frustration. Those two SmashTubers were completely unknown to him. He had to play it safe. "...Two million?"

"One million."

"Four million."

"Seven million."

"...Okay, I'm gonna say this right now." Bonnie said staring at the screen, heaving a nimble sigh of disappointment. "None of you are right. They do not even have a million. They only have **577,113**. But, Foxy was the closest."

"Yes!" He grinned largely with both fists raised. "Take that!"

"...Alright." Steven wandered over to the selection of items. "Kevin, you were the furthest away… lemme see what we got… Ooh, relish has the same color as your fur. Let's go for it. It'll look great on you for the ladies, right?"

Unlike Marion who squirted his on a paper plate, Steven chose to squeeze the condiment onto Davis himself, shocking everyone with bursts of it coming out from the bottle. Clearly relish was not the most 'liquified' substance so it was basically even worse than most of the other items the gang had.

"...Im'ma kill you when this is over…"

Kevin Davis was clearly not the one to be messed with.

"Hey, you were the one that said we should do a challenge first before-"

Steven was suddenly hushed by almost everyone else.

"Wait until we're done, okay?" Martin glared, before suddenly getting ketchup squirted all over his face. "... …"

"Now, _Ryan_. Don't worry. At least you're the first person to get the mayonnaise."

Unlike previously, Steven followed Marion's footsteps and squirted it on the plate before it slammed into Norrison's face.

"Dude... Ugh… It's gonna take me a while to wash my fur tonight… That's all I can say…"

"Alright. Foxy, take my place. We're tied with one point each. Ryan, Martin, and Kevin, you're back here again."

After switching, Martin volunteered to ask the next question. "Alright, y'all. How many subscribers does… '_Sadie Swiftie'_ have?"

Freddy, Golden, Bonnie, and Marion looked quite astonished.

"...We're doing musicians, too?" Freddy inquired.

"There was no rule against it." Ryan snickered. "Beside, my sisters love her, and they wanted her to be on the list. That's another reason to why they came up with all the accounts."

"Okay, um… Twenty-eight million."

"Twenty-four million."

"Thirty-five million."

"Okay, she's really big so… Forty million."

"...Okay, Bonnie you went too far. Golden you were close, but not close enough." Martin shook his head. "And Marion would've gotten right, but we're not counting people that guess a little over, unless the educated guess is closer than everyone else. But for the most part, we're counting people that guess barely under the actual amount. So, Freddy wins. She has exactly... **31,230,926**."

Clapping his hands confidently, it was now Foxy's turn to choose the punishment for Golden, Bonnie, and Marion. "Hmm… No one has tried the jelly, yet…"

He ended up squirting strawberry jam on Golden and Marion. As for Bonnie, he chose to break an egg on his forehead.

"Ow! ...Dang, Foxy! Jeez!" Bonnie glared sharply at the anthropomorphic fox, who was laughing the whole time. "I had a feeling that you _wanted _to do that to me, anyway."

"If egg salad is the type of sandwich you're eating tonight, make sure you get the rest of the ingredients. The bread is on the top of the fridge just so you know. You could be very hungry after this, so don't hate me."

-/-

"Alright, last one. Before we get to it, let's see the scores." Kevin took a glance at the piece of paper they were all keeping score on. "Steven, Foxy, Freddy, Ryan, Golden, and Martin all have one point. Foxy, Freddy, and myself each have two. And because of this, we not have an extra round on our hands. ...By the way in case if you weren't keeping score at home, Marion did not get a single point."

He rolled his eyes.

"So for the last round, it's gonna be Golden vs Bonnie vs Marion vs Foxy. _Also_, before we get to it, if you guys like what you just saw, why don't you hit that subscribe button for us? We'll be uploading different challenges once in a while, as well as skits, and other stuff."

"And don't forget to hit that like button as well." Foxy added. "It takes less than a second. Just hit it. Please!"

"We also have different social media accounts down in the description so make sure you check that out as well." said Ryan. "Alright, Kevin. Get to the last SmashTuber."

"Alright… How many subscribers does… '_Tony Frightnight' _have?"

"...Oh, that famous animator!" Marion snapped his fingers. "I know him!"

"And Foxy," The dark green rabbit eyed him. "this last question you need to get right, or else, you will force a tiebreaker."

"At least my fate is in my own hands." Foxy smirked. "Okay… One point five million."

"Golden?"

"Two million."

"Bonnie?"

"One point one million."

"Marion?"

"One million."

"Now, let's see here…" Kevin stared at the screen. "Golden, you went too overboard. It is not you. Bonnie and… Marion are also wrong. Foxy wins!"

After Foxy finished celebrating, he knew that since he won, he had the opportunity to dump items all over the rest of the Great Ridge Gang. And so, he did, taking every single item and using different combinations to completely shower them with condiments. Obviously, the eight victims were a complete mess.

"...I look like a sloppy sandwich." Ryan sighed. "Do I?"

"Okay, it's in my eyes! It's in my eyes! It's in my eyes!" Bonnie raced to the paper towels to get rid some relish that entered his pupils.

Once all the complaining came to an end at long last, Marion ended up grabbing the camera. "...Alright, everyone. Like Kevin and Foxy said, make sure you hit that like button, comment, and subscribe. We promise you great things in the future. All the links to our other social media accounts are in the description, and we will see you next week with our first skit. ...Now we gotta clean up. Bye, everyone!"

* * *

**Well, it's official. The first SmashTube/YouTube video is finally out! (Not literally)**

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. Maybe because of the concept being simple. I stated that they were ten YouTube accounts they all had to guess, but I wanted to say two things. Yes, I skipped over to the last one because I didn't want things to get too repetitive. Secondly, this chapter was typed on October 5, 2018. These were the amount of subscribers people had at the time. And speaking of the accounts, here are their actual names:**

**Barkiblier = Markiplier**

**Daniel and Risa = Daniel and Riya**

**Sadie Swifite = Taylor Swift**

**Tony Frightnight = Tony Crynight**

**So next chapter is going to be the group celebrating their victory over their first video as they all begin the editing process. Stay tuned!**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who did you personally want to win?**

**2\. On a scale of one to ten, how humorous was the challenge to you?**

**I encourage all YouTube challenge fans to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Are GRG

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 5 - We Are GRG

**Okay, so last chapter was the Great Ridge Gang's first ever video on YouTube/SmsahTube. Of course, we all know they celebrated, but now this chapter is going to be all about the editing process and such. Maybe if we're lucky, we get to sneak in on an upcoming plan for them. They need to record their first skit after all.**

**But yeah, like I said, not every chapter is going to be a video chapter. Since character development does exists, there's going to be a lot of that taking place to prove that there are nine different people who do not have the same exact personality, lol. They're all different. So in some chapters you'll see some character development as their channel starts to grow.**

**But for now, enjoy and tell me what you think in your reviews when you're done!**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 22, 2018**

* * *

After celebrating their victory of recording their first ever video for their upcoming SmashTube channel, Golden, Kevin, Martin, Freddy, and Bonnie all decided to hang out at ShineSpriteBucks. All five of them brought in their laptops, headphones, and other electronic devices as they drank their beverages and ate their breakfast. One could have mad the obvious inference that they were working hard on the SmashTube video editing process. Sure, he or she would have said that they were taking the whole concept a bit too seriously, since the one reason to the whole channel idea occurring in the beginning was because of their popularity in school. However, as much hard work it seemed, they found it still fun nonetheless. After all, there were nine members of the Great Ridge Gang; the more people, the merrier.

One positive about the first video was because of the fact that it was not a skit. If it was, it would have definitely been more complicated. Still, it never meant that it was not that big of a deal.

"You know… Would you guys think that it's a good idea for us to make 'Great Ridge Gang' accounts on Tweeter and Immediagram?" Bonnie questioned. "I mean, it kinda does make sense after all, since we're already telling our upcoming subscribers to follow our solo accounts."

"...Yeah, that is a great idea, Bonnie." Kevin had to agree. "Now, if only we would have said that in the video…"

"We'll just include it in the description." Golden decided, taking another sip of his salted caramel mocha frappuccino.

"Do you think when we tell them to follow our social accounts, we should just randomly include a link above our heads about our group accounts?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"...No…" Golden gradually shook his head. "That'll make it obvious that we forgot about it. We just need to make a mental note to add it in the description. ...You said you work at two in the afternoon today, right?"

"Yeah, so I don't have to worry about anything right now." Martin nodded, suddenly grabbing his phone to add more songs on his Pear Music playlist. Seconds later, he began to form a smile. "Yo, I just can't wait 'til we finally start our channel, though. Do y'all realize how many people will be like, insane about it?"

"It's like we're shocking the world. We're like, putting it to a complete stop." Bonnie compared. "I mean, the only people besides us that know about this are Ryan's folks, and they all did a pretty good job at not telling anyone. My entire family at home has been wondering why I was in such a good mood lately."

"And what did you say?" Freddy inquired out of curiosity.

"I just told them that I'm glad that summer is finally here." Bonnie chuckled a little, taking a bit of his croissant that he ordered. "I didn't even wanna tell 'em that it was gonna be a surprise. My mind was thinking, 'Okay, maybe I should at least tell Clyde that a surprise was coming up.' But, I decided no last minute."

"Okay, well just so that we're clear, you guys know what the plan is for today, right?" Golden checked for extra assurance.

"Yeah, we've already gone over it multiple times." Freddy rolled his eyes. "We work on this until we're done editing, let Martin leave to get ready for work, and for the ones that get off early are gonna work with us to discuss plans for our first skit."

"So, who gets off first?" Martin questioned.

"Steven." Golden answered. "As soon as we all meet up with him, we can meet Marion at Papa Afton's and we can go over ideas for our first skit as well as when and where we can shoot it at. Hmm… I think if we're gonna start shooting over the weekend, even if all of us aren't here, it's still possible, since there's gonna be different scenes and stuff. It's not like everybody is gonna be in the exact same scene or everything."

"But, how do we know that even though we don't even know what our first skit is gonna be about?" Freddy asked. "Not one of us has came up with an idea, yet."

"Okay, let's start now. Then, while we're all here and we'll come to the other guys to seek their opinions on it?" Kevin suggested, opening up a page in Google Docs. "...'Ideas for Great Ridge Gang Skits'. Alright, everyone. What do we got?"

* * *

"So, this is the list of ideas, huh?"

The group was now at Papa Afton's with Marion. Only at that point, Martin had to leave the group due to him needing to get ready for work in a couple hours at Vaulmart. Oh well. At least there were eight other members of the Great Ridge Gang that covered for him, so it was not a total loss.

"Yeah, we came up with quite a few." Freddy elaborated on the previous conversation from ShineSpriteBucks. "But, one of the hardest parts about recording videos are coming up with ideas for them. So it took us a while to think of some."

"I understand." Marion nodded, facing away from Kevin's laptop screen. "Now, do you guys want anything?"

"I think so, now that we're already here." Bonnie replied. "Let's get one supreme pizza for all of us, guys."

"This is on me. ...So," Golden went back to the main topic as he pulled out his wallet from his tan pants, subsequently making his way over to Marion. "Steven told us that he gets off at two in the afternoon today, so I guess when we leave here we can recruit him and we'll go wherever. I haven't been over to Kevin's place in a while so maybe we can all gather there and talk."

"Who gets off after him?" Marion questioned, watching Golden insert his credit card..

"Ryan gets off at four at Smith's. I don't think he has any other plans after that. Then you get off at five and Foxy gets off at six. So, it's kind of like a rotation like we're all employees in the workplace doing our job. Hopefully by the end of the day we'll know exactly what we need to do, because right now we're all putting together the finishing touches of the video and the channel."

"And it's gonna be uploaded right when Foxy gets off, right?" Marion was now giving Golden the receipt.

Golden shook his head. "No, he said that he didn't wanna keep everybody waiting, so he's gonna see it during his break."

"Well, maybe I should get a look at it myself during break, too."

"Golden, come here." Freddy waved from the table. "I think we have the right idea for our first skit."

"Be right back."

As he wandered back over to the rest of the group by the window, he stared at the only option Kevin had on his screen in bold.

"...'Types of House Guests'?" His head could not have helped but cock to the side a little.

"We already have the whole thing planned out." Freddy looked over to his left to grin at his older brother. "Everybody is gonna be available at some point during the weekend, so we're gonna shoot it from Saturday to Sunday in order to get next week's video out the way. Afterwards, we can start our separate vlog channel."

"That's the plan."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"We'll, alright then. But, where are we gonna shoot it at? I would say our house but I don't want it to be overused this early."

"But our first video was at Ryan's."

"How about this..." Freddy thought out loud. "We can shoot the skit and our place, plus the vlog video, and then we'll figure out where to go next."

Thinking it over, Golden Fazbear eventually agreed. "Alright, then. Let's just finish this up real quick."

* * *

"Alright, boys. Let's get to work."

Kevin, Golden, Freddy, Bonnie, and now Steven were all at Kevin Davis's household, finally discussing ideas for their first skit.

"So, we know that Marion, Martin, Steven, and Foxy are all off tomorrow, but the Fazbears are working in the afternoon." Kevin informed. "So, does this mean we're gonna shoot the ones that are off first before you two go to work?"

"If we're gonna shoot at the earliest possible time, yes." Golden answered. "You, Bonnie, and Ryan all work in the morning on Saturday, so we can take care of you all either after you all get off, or tomorrow. But even though Freddy will be off, I'll be working in the morning, tomorrow."

"So basically the first option fits better for all of us, right?"

"Perhaps so." Golden answered. "That's gonna be the plan. As for the video itself, me and Freddy will be the ones welcoming you all in and we all just rehearse our scripts. We'll finish typing the rest of our lines when everybody is off today. Got it?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"I guess so." said Freddy.

"Now, let's talk about the vlog." Kevin decided that it was time to change the topic. "We have all week to do it. What we need to do is to pick the day where the most people are off and figure out what to do with the remaining ones that work."

"Well, we can all cross out Monday." Steven rolled his eyes. "Literally every last one of us is working that day."

"Tuesday?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be just me, Kevin, and Ryan off." His sibling responded. "As for Wednesday this week, Foxy is the only person who's off."

"Dang. He'll get the whole day to himself." Kevin said. "But, what about Thursday?"

"Yeah, I was actually already thinking about Thursday." Golden brought up. "Not everyone's off, but I figured out a way we can do the vlog. Me, Freddy, Kevin, Martin, and Foxy are off, but for the ones that aren't, our best bet to at least start shooting is around four, an hour before Marion has to best at work. We can state our introductions, see Marion off, and we'll go from there."

"Good. That'll be fine." Bonnie widened his eyes out of anticipation. "So, how is everyone gonna react when they see our first video?"

* * *

_"OMG!"_

_"I miss you Foxy!"_

_"You guys are too funny!"_

_"This channel has so much potential!"_

_"I'm so exited! Like, I'm sharing this to everyone in my contact list."_

As Foxy and Val were reading the comments at Foxy's house, the two had to laugh at some of them. At long last, the Great Ridge Gang had officially made their debut about a couple hours ago.

"So Bonnie, what did your parents say?"

"They were of course surprised and can't stop talking about it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I got asked a million questions."

"And your brother?"

"...Oh, he kept complaining about the fact that I never told him in the first place."

"...Why?"

"Because he felt that he wanted to be 'in the loop' because he could have told his classmates during his last day of school." The bunny elaborated.

"But, we came up with the idea on that Sunday." Foxy raised an eyebrow. "And that's exactly why we didn't tell anyone. Some of his classmates could have had siblings that went to our school. Look at Megan and Rodriguez."

"Yeah, he said that he could have texted some of his friends. And then when I told him that it was going to be a surprise for everyone except Ryan's folks, he thought that_ I_ thought that he was too young to keep a secret."

"Ugh…" Foxy shook his head. "I don't have a brother, but if I did, I would have been quite annoyed if I were you."

"Meh." Bonnie shrugged with a smirk. "I'm used to it at this point."

* * *

**Alright, so the majority of this chapter ended up leaning towards to the whole editing process, as well as plans future Great Ridge Gang videos in the future. And I've gone over on pretty much everything I wanted to so next chapter is going to be the next video, and it will be the group's first skit! How excited are you? It will be titled 'Nice Guests vs Rude Guests'. So clearly, you can see why humor is one of this fanfiction's genres.**

**So after the video chapter, there would be one more chapter before the gang finally starts to vlog so stay tuned!**

**Questions:**

**1\. What do you guys honestly think of this whole thing?**

**2\. Do you think the Great Ridge Gang would be a big hit on SmashTube?**


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Guests vs Rude Guests

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 6 - Nice Guests vs Rude Guests

**(My apologies for this chapter being late. Chapter 7 will still go on as scheduled.)**

**Well, it's official. The first skit of the Great Ridge Gang has finally arrived! You need to get your popcorn, soft drinks, and pizza ready, because this chapter officially puts this story on the road.**

**Like I said, this is a forever story. As long as I have ideas for it, it's not gonna end, unless I can think of a solid ending to all this (which even if, would probably not happen anytime soon).**

**The title of the chapter is the title of the video, so let's begin and see what these nine anthropomorphic animals did!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Nice Guests vs Rude Guests**_

* * *

**Nice**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Opening up the door of the Fazbear household was Golden, and once he saw a recognizable friend at the door, he immediately grew a large smile.

"Ah, Ryan! Come on in!"

"Thank you, Golden!"

Politely wiping his shoes on his mat, the light green rabbit entered the house, with Golden closing the door behind him.

-/-

**Rude**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

"Okay, okay, okay already! Goodness gra-"

Not even two seconds after opening the door, Martin Jackson shoved Freddy out of the way as he barged right into the Fazbear household, leaving quite a bit of dirt on the floor from his shoes.

"..." Freddy seemed to be completely in shock. Not only at the fact that he was literally pushed out of the way by Martin, but at that point, he did not know if it was appropriate to be more angry at that, or the mess that was made on the floor.

Slowly, but surely, his head turned in the direction of the stairs, pointing to the dirt that was brought into the house.

"...Golden, your friend's here and he's not being nice!"

-/-

**Nice**

"So hey, did you want anything to eat?" Freddy was all of a sudden eating a hamburger as he pointed toward the kitchen table with a large bag from 'Burger Lord' that was most likely stuffed with fast food. "We have lots of food here."

"..." Hesitantly closing his jaw, Steven shook his head as he waved it off, creating the most fake smile ever. "N-n-no, I'm fine, dude… I like, just ate _right_ before I came here."

Seconds later, Freddy could have sworn that he heard Daniels' stomach growling like a maniac. Swiftly turning around, he found him awkwardly attempting to hold it in without Fazbear getting too suspicious.

"...Are you _sure _you don't want anything?" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with his head cocking to his right. "I betcha ten dollars that was your stomach growling. I have ears. They exist, you know."

"Dude I swear, I'm fine." Steven held a hand out confirming his decision. Yet, the growling of his stomach continued to prove otherwise.

"Bro, get you something to eat."

"No, I'm fine."

"Steven, you _gotta_ get something to eat." Freddy then handed him a burger himself, but it was promptly pushed away.

"Trust me, I'm fine."

The burger ended up being pushed back and forth to the point to where Steven pushed it so hard, now only it ended up being mashed a little, it was completely knocked right out of Freddy's hand and onto the floor.

"..." With a blink, Daniels slowly glanced from the burger to Freddy's face, which was increasingly growing to appear more irritable by the second. "Uh… Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"...We're not outside right now…"

"..."

Freddy immediately popped up from his seat, much to his smaller friend's widening eyes.

-/-

**Rude**

Kevin Davis was going through the entire 'Burger Lord' bag as he grabbed all the food he could have possibly carried, subsequently starting to chomp some of it down as if he was on the brink of dying due to starvation.

The fact that he behaved that way right in front of Golden only proved to him that he had no shame, even when his friend looked at him directly in the eyes.

However, Kevin still had the audacity to rub salt on his wound. "...What? ...Did you want something?"

Standing there to see almost no reaction from Golden, he continued on, even dropping quite a few french fries on the floor, much to Fazbear's dismay. After staring at said fries, he opened his refrigerator in attempt to harvest another food item. "...Hey… Who ate the last slice of pizza?"

This was followed by a humongous burp from Kevin, to which Golden gasped loudly. So with common sense, it only took a millisecond to put two and two together. The facial expression that followed afterwards meant anything but happiness and joy. "Kev… I was saving it because I was too full to eat it yesterday..."

"Well, too bad." He shrugged it off as if it was not that serious. "Get your own."

"That _was _my own." Golden repeated, scrunching his eyebrows even more. "You just ate the last slice of pizza."

"...So?" He shrugged. "You can just get another down the street. It's not that hard..."

-/-

**Nice**

"So, nice place you got here."

Marion was sitting on the couch, eyeing around his nearest surroundings as he paid attention to the details of the Fazbear household. "So, how long have you and your family been living here?"

"Told ya that we were since 2015, Marion." Golden reminded him. "Dad just suggested that maybe we should move to a different area. We were still living in the same city, though. Nothing changed dramatically, really."

After a moment of silence that was accompanied by a nod, Marion Nette decided to change the subject. "...Hey,... I heard rumors that you and Jessica are dating… Have you asked her out?"

"I have… but she's been kinda wishy-washy if you know what I mean." Fazbear stared off to the side for a moment with a worried look with a sigh. "I don't know if she really likes me or if she's just acting like it in order to not hurt my feelings… I dunno what to do... I really need her, Marion..."

"Aw…" His face turned into a frown to symbolize sympathy before patting the bear's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure all would work out. If you need anything, just let me know."

-/-

**Rude**

"So anyway, I have been talking to this girl lately, and before the last day of school, we ended up kissing each other so we're kinda going out, now." Freddy elaborated. "So we've been basically dating for a couple weeks, but… she already has mixed feelings about me it seems… So _obviously_ either she doesn't want to date anymore, or I'm being paranoid as usual. What do you think?"

Despite his look of great concern, Bonnie Roberts decided that headphones and music were worth more of his attention than listening to Freddy talk, no matter what topic the discussion was on. Quickly pulling out his phone from his front pocket, he began playing a song.

"...Hey…" Freddy's level of impatience was already rising. It was almost as if Roberts did it on purpose. He chose to took put on headphones and play music not before Freddy started talking, but after he started talking, which of course helped nothing. "_Hey_. _Look_."

Tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly was no use, in spite of his best efforts. With a deep and heavy exhale of breath, Freddy chose to simply yank the headphones off of his head.

"Bro, what do you think you're doing!?" He promptly stood up on his feet. "Do you not see me tryna listen to music, man!? Who do you think you are!?"

"Who do _you_ think you are just flat out ignoring me when I'm trying to have a one on one conversation with my _best friend_ about something that is very important to me?" Freddy retaliated. "I know you did it on purpose, but this a person to person, friend to friend conversation here, and you most definitely should respect that at the very least!"

"Dude, do you think I care?" Bonnie held his arms out. "No one cares about what you do with your soon to be already ex-girlfriend! If she's breaking up with you, then good! You're no good for her anyway because she deserves much better than that!"

Freddy could not have believed what he just heard from the rabbit. It was common knowledge he took it to the heart, based on the small tear ended up being visible from the corner from his right eye.

"And while I'm at it, these walls _suck_, man!" Bonnie pointed, rising from his spot to head towards the door. "You guys should paint in here or somethin' cause this is just _trash_. My house is _way_ better than this. I'm outta here..."

-/-

**Nice**

Steven and Freddy were now in Freddy's room playing Mario Kart 8 on the Nintendo Wii U. Freddy was desperate trying to get to the finish before Steven's character would. But in the end, Steven's Luigi managed to beat Freddy's Mario to the finish line easily.

"Oh wow, I won!" Steven grinned before turning towards his competition to shake hands. "Good game, man."

"Good game. Wanna play something else?"

-/-

**Rude**

Golden and Martin were playing the exact same game, only that they were now in Golden's room, where the golden bear's character was Luigi as the black bear's character was Mario. Fazbear's character was just a few seconds away from the finish line, when all of a sudden, a blue shell then came out of nowhere and hit Golden, obviously costing valuable time as his chances of getting first place dropped significantly.

To make matters worse, a red shell then came by and knocked right into Golden's character, before suddenly getting bumped off course by Martin's character. With all this occurring, it gave Martin the win.

"Ha!" He stood up and faced his competition. "In your face! That's the _third_ time I beat you, but it doesn't get anything better than this! Bro, you _suck _at Mario Kart. My little sister can beat you and she's the absolute _worst_ gamer of all time. Man, you are just sad Golden. You _suck_ at video games."

Not even waiting for a response, Martin was already heading out the bedroom door. "I'm outta here. I need to find someone else who is actually good."

"..." Golden simply turned his head away to stare at the floor.

-/-

**Nice**

After having a quite enjoyable conversation in the living room, Ryan Norrison suddenly just remembered something he needed to tell Golden. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I also invited some other people over since I'm here already. Is that okay?"

"Oh no, that's fine. If anything it makes things more fun here, after all. When are they co-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"That's probably them right now." Ryan grinned as he walked with Golden so that the latter could answer the door. The culprit of the knocking turned out to be Marion, who was accompanied by Steven.

"'Sup, boys?"

They all greeted each other as they shook hands, before Golden promptly walked them straight to the living room.

-/-

**Rude**

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I also invited some other people over since I'm here already. Is that okay?"

"Sure. How many?"

"Just a few… Oh, the doorbell."

"I'll go get it."

"No. _I _will."

It ended up being Foxy that ended up getting the door, even though Freddy was just about to be on his way before being pushed back onto the couch. And by being pushed, he ended up being pushed quite hard. Nonetheless, he quickly made it back on his feet to follow Foxy, who was already halfway towards the back door.

By the time Freddy reunited with Foxy, he watched the other anthropomorphic creature unlock the door.

Freddy was completely flabbergasted on what he saw.

"Hey, 'sup bro? How's it going?"

Foxy ended up greeting more than a half a dozen of his friends as they all walked in one by one. Each time a person entered, he or she ended up bringing items in, which included the following: soda, punch, paper cups, paper plates, cheese puffs, candy, a boom box, and a megaphone.

"..." If looks could kill, Freddy would have fortunately no longer worried about Foxy no more. Yet due to obvious reasons, he had no other choice but to continue to stand right next to him. Oh well. At least he still had the ability to yell. "...What is going on!?"

"We're gonna have party tonight, Freddy. I figured since I'm already here, I might as well invited Kevin, Steven, Ryan, Martin, Bonnie, Marion, and a few of their siblings over so we can all have a good time together." Foxy explained, placing a hand on Freddy's shoulder as he simply walked past.

Meanwhile, Golden had just made it downstairs when he heard quite a few people interacting with one another. Obviously, he was totally confounded. "Uh, Freddy? ...Why are all these people here?"

"AY, TURN UP THE MUSIC!"

"What!?"

Immediately, said music began playing throughout the house as everyone began partying as if they had no manners for the household rules of the Fazbears.

By the time Freddy met up with Golden, they both turned to see their friends and their siblings being completely careless.

"...Golden… Our parents are gonna kill us…"

Three seconds later, they both saw their little brother Rodriguez with his jaw dropped, gradually shifting his eyes to the other Fazbears.

"..."

"..."

His next reaction was rather unexpected as he began to smile the biggest grin. "...A party!? Why didn't you both tell me anything!?"

They both him run downstairs, right before Golden got a phone call from his dad, leading to both him and Freddy widening their eyes.

* * *

_LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE!_

_PREVIOUS VIDEO: 'The ShowTube Challenge' Challenge_

_FOLLOW US ON DIFFERENT SITES TOO! LINKS ARE IN THE DESCRIPTION!_

* * *

**Alright, the Great Ridge Gang has officially released their very first skit on their channel, and they have now officially entered the world of ShowTube/YouTube. So in case if you were wondering what a skit is, hopefully you'd get the idea. It's basically a short comedy or a parody of something. So yeah, in case if anyone is offended by Bonnie's behavior in his scene with Freddy, don't worry. We all know that it is not even close to who he is.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you think was the nicest guest here?**

**2\. Who do you think was the worst guest here?**

**3\. What would have happened to Freddy and Golden when they got in trouble?  
**

**I will see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Plan

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 7 - Secret Plan

**Alright, everyone. I apologize for not posting any chapter for more than a month, but other stories and such have been getting in the way. But this fic is still going!**

**So now that the Great Ridge Gang's first skit is up on their channel, this chapter is going to focus on the group getting ready to film their first vlog.**

**Now for the vlog videos, I figured they would be quite enjoyable to read. It's simply the group hanging out with one another and goofing out. Sure, one could say that it's like the group behaves when they are not in front of a camera, but that's just it. Just the group having fun with each other knowing that whatever they do, it will be on the channel so the audience can see what are they like whenever they're not filming skits or challenges.**

**It should be a breeze for me to write, but for now, this is basically on what their plans are in regards to that (though I warn you. The chapter is not going to be that long.) But I still hope you enjoy it!**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 26, 2018**

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Goldy, who's that?"

"Dad, it's probably Bonnie. I'll get it."

Golden Fazbear escaped his room up the stairs and began to make his way down, passing his younger brother, Rodriguez, in the process.

"Seriously." He complained. "We need to fix that doorbell. The knocking's too loud..."

"Rodriguez, dad just said it's going to be fixed this weekend. You can tolerate it for the rest of the week." Golden responded as he finally made it to the back door. Upon opening it, his educated guess was indeed correct. Bonnie Roberts was the culprit behind the rapping on the door.

"Good, you're here. Come in."

Bonnie Roberts stepped in with a laptop case in hand, with Golden closing the door right behind him.

"People are really going to be hating on me when the video gets released on Friday."

"Aw, don't worry about that." Golden waved the possibility off. "People that know you already know that you and Freddy are close friends and the ones that don't will just laugh, anyway."

"Hopefully, and not me getting tons of hate comments." Bonnie snickered out of sarcasm. "So anyway, speaking of Freddy, you said he gets off at six, right?"

"He does." Golden nodded in confirmation. "And it's almost four right now, so basically he'll be on his way in two hours."

"Alright, not bad."

"Bonnie tell your brother I said hi."

"I will."

After the taller anthropomorphic animals made their way past Rodriguez and up the stairs, the golden boy and the blue bunny entered Golden's room, the bear closing the door as Bonnie sat his laptop down on a nearby table, followed by a quick head turn to his friend. "You checked our subscriber count on our channel today? I was at work and I wanted to wait 'til I got off to see."

"I check it everyday of course." Golden opened his own laptop and promptly went to their SmashTube channel. "Look, we gained our first eighty-two subscribers in only three days."

"Does that include a lot of our friends at school?" Bonnie cocked his head to the side. Sure he was of course elated at their success at the time, but he initially felt that the majority of them were people that were already aware of his existence before the channel came to life.

"Sure does." He admitted with a nod. "They're largely responsible for our subscriber count right now, and the more people that subscribe, it of course opens other doors for us so new people can subscribe to us."

"How many views did our first video get?"

"Uh… Looks like a little more than a few hundred. And compare that the number of subscribers. Like you said, you can just tell that majority of them came from people that already knew us from the school. But don't worry; that's about to change in the future.

"Good enough. We just need to stay consistent so that we can continue to grow our fanbase."

"That's right." Golden agreed. "We just need to stay positive. And right now, what we need to do is to get ready to record our first vlog video on Thursday."

"And how often are we gonna post those?" Bonnie finally faced his laptop once more to start removing it from his case.

"One to two days a week depending on the circumstances." Fazbear elaborated. "We're gonna do one every Saturday, and if we manage to record two a week, the second video would be posted on a Wednesday. The good thing is that not all of us have to be in every video. Nine people can be quite difficult to manage after all."

"No doubt about it. Though at the same time that is perfect because it can work to our advantage." Bonnie put the passcode into his laptop. "But what should we do when we vlog our first video since we're gonna be here?"

"Simple. We can just carry on as normal and explain to our viewers what we're doing."

"Cool." Roberts bobbed his head up and down with a slight smirk. "All we gotta do is keep our viewers from being bored. And while we're at it, I'm already gonna plan ahead and be at my house for the next vlog and it'd just be a few of us. Maybe if Clyde is lucky, he'll get some attention."

"That'd be fine. Oh hey, when was the last time we tweeted on the Great Ridge Gang account?"

"I think Kevin did it this morning to remind everyone about Friday's video." Bonnie recalled his thoughts. "And by the way, your brother is scared to death about someone hacking our account."

"Yeah I know, right?" Golden had to chortle a little, apparently already being aware. "He's been worrying about that ever since this whole thing started. Since the password is only known by us, he's scared that something could go terribly wrong. Kevin did get hacked last year after all."

"I know, but if anyone should be worrying about it, it's him. Freddy's just overreacting and fearing the worst..." He blinked for a brief moment. "As usual."

"That's just how insecure he can be."

Bonnie laughed out loud.

"But in the end I think we'll be fine. I can make sure he doesn't get too paranoid since I have to live with him, haha." Golden reassured. "Even if we do get hacked, we already know how to explain to our fans what happened because we're not those type of people that will say some random sensitive stuff on social media anyways."

Bonnie once again nodded, but then he suddenly thought of something. "...Ooh hey, I have an idea of what we can do for our vlog."

"What?"

"Okay, Marion is working at five on Thursday, right?"

"Yes, from what I heard."

"Okay, so I was thinking that after a while, we'll see him off as he leaves to go to work from here, and right when he gets there, we can order pizza. As a group, pizza is our all time favorite food, so I don't wanna waste a perfect opportunity to start our vlog right by being nine young men goofing around the house eating pizza while talking about our channel and random things that pop up in our minds."

Golden placed a thumb beneath his chin to think about it. "Hmm... Not a bad idea... That could work… But Marion doesn't deliver."

"Don't worry about it. We can tell some of his co-workers about it and they will find out what we're doing. Marion will be so confused."

As Roberts began continued to chuckle, Golden took more time pondering on the matter, especially regarded to his latest statement to basically fool Marion for the sake of everyone's amusement, which included the viewers. "I think that it would be kinda funny. He'll know what we did last minute and then he'll look hilarious in front of our subscribers he wouldn't know how to react. I'm on board with that a hundred percent and I'm pretty sure that if I go along with it, then everyone else would."

"Good! We're doing it!" He clapped rapidly out of excitement. "It's gonna be a fun day!"

* * *

**Yyyyeah, like I said, I didn't expect this chapter to be that long, but I wanted a separate chapter for a couple members of the group to discuss about the plans for the vlog video (which I don't prefer it to all be in one chapter), so I dunno what you think of this. Regardless of that, the actual vlog chapter would be worth it!**

**Question: (Yes I only have one for now)**

**1\. Have you ever been pranked in front of the camera like Marion is about to be?**

**I will see you all soon! Hopefully not after another whole month but I'll try to post another chapter when I have the chance!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Vlog

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 8 - First Vlog

**(Back after a while...)**

**Alright, time for us to just have some fun with the Great Ridge Gang as they record their very first vlog! Chapter seven I guess I could say it was somewhat satisfying to read, because it was sort of a, um... "preparation chapter" if that makes sense? But we're gonna get right into it here.**

** Now unlike their challenge and skit videos, this one is going to be on a separate channel entitled "Great Ridge Gang Vlogs". For the first one, all nine members are gonna be involved, but it is not going to be the case for every video due to them having lives outside ShowTube/YouTube and having different working schedules.**

**Let's see what goes on.**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Great Ridge Gang's First Vlog**_

**June 28, 2018**

* * *

"Okay, so who's gonna introduce himself, first?"

"I think you should do it."

"Why me? You're older."

"True, but this whole thing was basically your idea in the first place."

"...Good call. ...Where's the camera?"

"I think it's on my bed."

Suddenly, Freddy Fazbear was shown.

**Freddy**

"Hello, everyone. I'm Freddy Fazbear and welcome to our new vlog channel. ...Uh, Goldy, it's your turn now?"

**Golden**

The older one of the Fazbear brothers was the shown on screen. "Hello, my friends. This is going to be our first video on the new vlog channel that is now out since this video will be posted."

"Now today, we got the entire Great Ridge Gang here. And this is not going to be a video where we do a channel or a skit, since those videos are on our main channel." Freddy elaborated, nimby making sure he chooses the right words for his introduction. "Uh, this is just gonna be the nine of us simply hanging out and having a good time."

"And to prove that all nine of us are here, let's walk around the house and find them all. We're gonna take a world tour around the place since our parents are out."

Picking the camera up, the two bears wandered to Freddy's room, with Bonnie Roberts and Foxy Michaels playing the latest Call of Duty game.

**Bonnie**

**Foxy**

"Boys, turn around." Freddy said.

With Bonnie pausing the game, he realized what was in front of him. "Oh, hey everybody! Bonnie the bunny here."

"And I'm Foxy, here. ...Okay now Bonnie, unpause the game."

"What the- Foxy, we're talking to our viewers here." Roberts pointed at the camera. "We should at least introduce ourselves."

"We just did." Foxy said as he unpaused the game. "Both of our names already came out."

"Wait, you didn't give me a chance to pick up my controller, yet!"

"I like how you guys are pretending to play a video game knowing we were already downstairs recording."

"But we figured it'd be fun for you to catch us pretending to be off guard..." Bonnie blinked.

"Well, alright I guess." Freddy chortled a bit. "We're getting ready to go downstairs."

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Foxy reassured him, adjusting in his chair to turn back around. "Give us a few minutes and we'll be on our way. We know that the audience is a priority."

Freddy then pointed the camera at himself. "...Alright, then. Golden, is Kevin still in the bathroom?"

As the two entered said bathroom, Freddy guessed right. Kevin Davis was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror as he groomed the fur on his head.

"Whatcha up to?" asked Golden.

**Kevin**

Davis then turned around to face the camera. "Oh, hi. Just making sure I make myself look nice for the ladies today."

"Oh, you're on a date?" Freddy cocked his head to the side. "You never told anybody you were dating anyone."

"...No…" He admitted. "...But, it's good to _look_ good, anyway. Ain't nothin' wrong with that, right?"

"Don't see why it isn't." He shook his head. "Anyway, we're getting ready to go downstairs and meet the others. You coming?"

"Yep. I'm coming." He put the brush down and followed the bears down the staircase.

"If Foxy and Bonnie aren't down in a few minutes tell them to hurry up... And just so you know," Freddy told the viewers. "we will be posting vlog videos on every Saturday and sometimes on Wednesdays if we get luck enough. Just to see what we're like whenever we're not filming skits and all that."

"Okay, so here's the rest of the gang right here." Golden showed the audience as the camera was now staring at two more members of the group.

**Marion**

"And there they are!" Marion grinned. "Hello you people! Marion Nette here!"

**Martin**

"'Sup? This is your man, here."

"Wait, where are Ryan and Steven?" Kevin questioned. "Aren't they supposed to-"

Suddenly hearing the door open, in came the two in question, just in time to introduce themselves in front of the camera.

**Ryan**

"And here we are!"

**Steven**

"He's Ryan, and I'm Steven."

"Okay, that was obviously staged..." Kevin commented with a blank stare, but promptly brushed it off. "...But then again, at least you two have shown yourselves to the camera. ...And together, we are the Great Ridge Gang! ...Does it matter who usually says it?"

"It doesn't." Golden answered with a head shake. "Let's just get on with it. Okay, everyone. So right now, we are currently at my house."

"Mine, too." Freddy's voice sounded.

"His, too." The golden bear continued. "You know, since we're brothers and all. Right now our parents are both at work at the moment, and our little brother Rodriguez is at Bonnie's brother's house. You will be seeing them in another video for those who are curious."

Bonnie and Foxy were then finally coming downstairs.

"But for right now," The former of them spoke. "we're just being ourselves and chilling out here. The nine of us usually don't hang out with each other at the same time, unless for times like this. This video in particular might be a little too basic and generic, but this basically our introduction, so please don't take this too seriously, hahaha!"

"Why should they take it seriously?" Foxy raised an eyebrow. "It's just a vlog channel."

"...Touché."

-/-

"Alright." Freddy was now on the outside deck, with Bonnie, Kevin, and Ryan nearby. "So, in order to not make this seem like a boring video of nine random people interacting with each other, I guess it's time for us to give you a little backstory behind this whole thing."

"You see, first of all," Kevin started. "it was just about a week since Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy all graduated from high school, after the rest of us graduated over a year ago. But, when some of us were at Papa Afton's, we remembered people calling us 'the most popular people in school.' ...I'm not bragging by the way."

"So my brother Golden decided to make a video of us basically living the memories and everything." Freddy continued on. "All the good times we had in school with our friends. So then suddenly, I was the one that came up with the idea of doing this because whenever our classmates saw one of us, they always like to put the nine of us together like we were a team."

"Our school is called 'Great Ridge.'" Bonnie followed up. "So that's where our name came from, to remind all of our friends of our high school days. And SmashTube is pretty fun, so we were all like, why not? We were all over it, and here we are."

"The whole thing was a surprise to all our friends and family." Kevin informed. "My sister was wowing over it, so that's that."

"So if you wanna join in with them on the fun, be sure to like this video and hit the subscribe button at the end of this video so you will _not _miss a beat." Ryan told.

"Ryan..."

"...What?"

"You forgot to inform them about the notification bell... _Cut_."

-/-

The group was now back inside the Fazbear household, and Marion was standing in front of the camera.

"Guys…" He sighed with an unfortunate tone in his voice. "I hate to leave you guys so soon, but... I have to go to work."

"You sure do." Kevin said behind the camera.

"...Shut up."

"Yeah, Marion has to go to work." Kevin explained. "From five in the afternoon 'til eleven at night."

"Like I don't know my own schedule. _Thanks_." Marion rolled his eyes.

"So what we're gonna do," Bonnie suddenly butted in. "right now we're gonna record what's happening here to keep Marion in the loop, and Marion's gonna talk to you all while he's driving to work to get you guys in the loop with him."

* * *

Marion Nette closed the door to his vehicle as he pointed the camera towards Foxy, Ryan, Golden, and Kevin at the back door waving.

"Bye."

Without a dozen seconds later, he took off and left the driveway.

"Alright, everyone." He was now talking to his audience. "Since I'm the only one that has to work at this time, I'm the one that gets to miss out on all the fun at Golden and Freddy's house. But at least you all get to hang out with me separately!"

-/-

Back with the gang, it was Foxy that was now holding the camera.

"Alright, guys, plot twist. ...We're gonna order a pizza from Marion's job."

A few of his other friends began laughing.

"Here's the plan. When it gets to five o'clock, we will order the pizza online, and we're gonna have one of Marion's co-workers tell him." Steven explained. "They all know him, anyway."

-/-

"So, about my job…" Marion was shown speaking again. "I work at a pizza place. Now it being a pizza place is the best part about it, because if there's one thing we all have in common, pizza is our favorite food. ...But that would basically mean that without it, we would all be miserable… Oh man, whoever created it, good job. You deserve props. ...You know what, put #PizzaForLife in the comments after you finish watching this video."

"Anyways, back to my job, I typically work on almost all weekdays and always have my weekends off. So whenever people need me to be in the video, I'm almost always available on the weekends. Nowadays I always have something to do no matter what because of this. Basically, yay me for not being bored, you know? But the one annoying part about my job is of course dealing with the customers. We all know that it's not a guarantee that they're gonna be humble. But, that unfortunately is the way life goes, I guess. You can't please everyone all the time… But other than that the job's fun!"

-/-

"Alright, three pizzas…"

Bonnie was now on the Papa Afton's website as he was taking a glance at the menu. "Okay guys, what kind?"

"...How about cheese, supreme, and meat lovers?" Foxy suggested.

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "You _love_ meat, don't you?"

"Always have." He nodded with honesty. "Meat forever. Now, should we get the stuffed crust?"

"We definitely should." Kevin bobbed up and down with a smirk.

"Okay, quickly do all that you guys. We gotta make sure this is complete when Marion shows up at his job. Five o'clock is gonna hit in less than five minutes." Steven reminded them.

"Let them do their thing, Steven!" Martin said. "They're almost done, anyway."

"True." He agreed before beginning to laugh. "Man, when this goes through, Marion is gonna be so annoyed that we ordered a pizza right when he gets to work."

-/-

"Alright, guys. I don't think filming myself working at Papa Afton's is the best idea, so I'm gonna say peace out for right now. Hope you all had a good time with me on the way to work."

Marion Nette ended up clocking in right on time as it did not take long for himself to begin his normal routine at work. However, not even five minutes have passed before he received a tap on his shoulder from one of his co-workers.

"Yes, Marty?"

The male anthropomorphic crocodile held a big smirk on his face. "Did you know your friends ordered a pizza?"

"...What?"

"They like, just ordered a pizza. They're getting ready to make their order right now."

"...What!?"

The crocodile was then joined by a female flamingo. "And they even called us to make sure that you knew."

"..." Marion simply stared before facepalming. "Ugh… Why would they... The _nerve_... Okay, I'm gonna get all eight of them when I get off. They clearly did it on purpose right when I left because they knew I was going to work."

"Don't you get off at eleven tonight?"

"I know."

* * *

"...Oh, and tell Marion we said hello. K?"

Martin walked in the dining room with the three pieces in hand. "Alright everyone, let's get it on."

He received a few laughs from his fellow Great Ridge Gang mates.

"Marion's probably irritated at what we just did right now." Steven said.

"Well, duh." Bonnie replied, though his laugh shown absolutely no regret whatsoever. "We ordered food right behind his back and that was his job. So who can he be mad at?"

"Nobody."

"Exactly."

-/-

"Alright, so here's the thing. Here's what's gonna happen." Ryan was pointing the camera at himself before pointing at Steven and Bonnie. "These two are staying at my house until Saturday."

"Well technically, I have to work tomorrow." Bonnie raised a finger. "Steven doesn't, so he's heading to Ryan's house right now and I'm coming after I get off on Friday, and then I'm staying until Saturday."

"Right, so they're gonna leave right now, and everyone else is going home." Foxy explained. "Except Freddy and Golden, 'cause they live here obviously. And they're parents are currently picking up their brother Rodriguez at Bonnie's house, so afterwards they will come here. So, everyone that does not have Fazbear as their last name is leaving, and it's nearing eight o'clock right now."

"We're gonna say goodbye, and then the Fazbears are gonna end the video." Kevin finished. "So, peace out."

-/-

"Alright, and then there were two." Freddy was now speaking once again. "Me, Golden, Bonnie, Foxy, Kevin, Ryan, Marion, Steven, and Martin are so psyched for this channel and our main channel. Make sure you subscribe to both of them and give us a few likes."

"Also follow us on different sites. The links are in the description with all of our usernames." Goldy told. "So this video will be posted on Saturday, and our first skit video will be out on Friday, which at this point, you guys would have already watched it."

"We will be posting new vlogs every Saturday and sometimes Wednesday, so we will see you next time. #GRG!"

* * *

**Alright, so I guess that's a step up from chapter seven. Though I gotta say, even though I edited this chapter to proof read over it, the writing is literally a year old by the time I first wrote this since I didn't post for so long. I've written nine chapters for this including this one and my writing style has evolved since then, which means that chapter ten is gonna have fresh writing just to let you guys know. But tell me what you think of my writing style right now (or can I say, um... 2018 KoopalingFan I guess lol)**

**Questions:**

**1\. What character do you think had the best intro?**

**2\. Do you think you'll like watching the vlogs videos more (if this channel actually exists on YouTube of course) or the actual skits that are gonna come up?**

**I will see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting on the Radar

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 9 - Getting on the Radar

**Alright, now you all know that it didn't take forever and an eternity for the next chapter to be released. Though, consider this a breather chapter from me. There are going to be chapters between videos when stuff is going to take place, but for chapter nine, consider this a, um... "behind the scenes" Great Ridge Gang video when it's really not. Just some future plans for the channel, what it's like to be in their shoes at the moment, and plans on how they should all bring themselves to the audience.**

**As of now, I don't know how long the chapter is gonna be, so here goes nothing.**

**~KF**

* * *

**June 30, 2018**

* * *

It was a rather rainy Saturday morning in the city of Fairfax, Virginia, so everyone in the Norrison household, including Steven and Bonnie had no plans of going out at all. Though on the bright side, that only meant more time with one another, as well as doing their part in developing their new SmashTube channel. And since three laptops were better than simply one, it made everything easier.

Steven and Bonnie were currently inside Ryan's room checking their channel stats.

"Okay, let's see how many subscribers we got so far after our first skit debuted yesterday…" Ryan stated as he took a few clicks to get to where he needed to be.

"Yep." Ryan agreed. "So now all we gotta do is to work from there. ...Is this really gonna be our new thing, now?"

"Well, obviously it is." Bonnie answered with a slight laugh. "We just gotta accept it. All of us were well liked in high school, it gave us a push, now we have over two hundred subscribers in our first week. Imagine what we can do in a month."

"Yeah, let's not dream big too much right now." Steven suggested, wanting to play it safe. "We could just have a big boost and then be stagnant in the next week. We should just stay consistent in order for our subscriber count to stay consistent."

"Not rushing this or anything, but a guy can be hopeful, right?"

"Well,... there's nothing wrong with that, either." Ryan was on both sides. "But anyway, what should we do now?"

"Besides coming up with more ideas, I dunno…" Bonnie shrugged looking away in thought.

"Dude, you're no help." Steven said.

"Not like you're doing much, either." Bonnie pointed back at Steven.

"Alright, let's all try to figure this out together." Norrison came up with a resolution. "It's ten o'clock on a rainy, Saturday morning… What should we do?"

"...Hmm… Binge watch?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it would be a good inspiration while the rest of us are separated."

"Good plan." The oldest of the group was on board. "Just chill out for a little bit. Also, Kevin, Marion, and Freddy are off, so let's see if I can get at least one of em to talk with us. We need to do so anyway for obvious reasons... Hmm... And it looks like Kevin's online."

"Little earlier for him to be up than usual..." Steven pointed out, Ryan going to 'ChatMe' to contact Kevin Davis.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey..."

_"Hi..."_

"What'cha doing?"

_"Just ate food, now I'm being lazy."_

"Well, hurry up and help us come up with ideas." Bonnie's voice spoke. "Being lazy isn't gonna help anything."

"We're planning on watching a few videos from people so we can get some ideas." Daniels told Davis. "You should probably do it too since we're the only four that are together at the moment. Skits typically aren't that difficult to come up with, especially if people can relate to it."

"Maybe we should come up with a challenge first." Bonnie preferred. "I had a blast when we did that first challenge."

"Dude, coming up with skits are more important though, because most of our videos aren't gonna be about the challenges we do."

The blue bunny blinked. "...But challenges are fun!"

"Okay guys, it's kind of too early in the morning to fight right now." Ryan was typically the peacemaker when it came to those type of situations. Then all of a sudden, he snapped his finger. "Hey, why don't we all do a skit about how people fight over the simplest things."

_"Details?"_

"Well,... I guess it can literally about anything... But I guess since there's so many of em..."

"I got an example already." Steven said. "People love to fight at parties because almost anything could go wrong at any point."

Within a few more seconds, Ryan then snapped his finger again. "That's it! We do a video of... 'House Party Gone Wrong.'"

Kevin, who was seen laying down in his bed, actually widened his eyes a little. "...That actually could work. I don't see that many house party skits going on right now. We can easily pull that off."

"That's cool! I'm all over it!" Bonnie was in.

"Okay, well it's settled then." Ryan pulled out his phone so he can begin mass texting the rest of the Great Ridge Gang members. "I'm sending a text to everyone right now about it. They'll be on board in no time."

"I still wanna come up with an idea for the challenge, though..." The youngest of everyone involved in the conversation was still set of having the challenge aspect of their channel as part of their discussion.

Ryan snickered and playfully nudged Bonnie's arm with his elbow. "We'll come up with one. Since we already have an idea for our skit now, I guess we can spend some time getting ideas for challenges."

Bonnie had the biggest grin ever as Steven sipped his coffee.

"Hmm..." Ryan also had another idea as Bonnie was already surfing SmashTube finding challenges being done by previous SmashTubers. "You know, I've also thought of something else.."

_"And that is?"_ Kevin was now on his phone texting with one hand, his laptop now being on his bed in preparation for research.

"Well, one thing that I was thinking about that we should always do is to show our audience our personalities a little bit. Like, meaning that even though we clearly do, for example, when we make a skit, when we _try_ to be funny or something, at the same time, we have to make sure our audience captures each of our personalities so that they can all get a certain view of them of what we're like."

"...Like what music artists do when they make their music videos?" Bonnie blinked.

Ryan knew he got the point. "_Exactly_. That explains it perfectly. We have to bring our full selves out there. When we make our skits, maybe we should test out how each of us would react to a certain situation in our way. That first skit for instance, we did good showing our personalities. But the thing is, there are nine of us. Each of us are clearly different in our way."

"Well, you're pretty much talking like Golden right now.

Steven snickered. "No wonder you two get along well."

Ryan shrugged. "I guess that's understandable."

_"Then in that case, the audience should get you down pack."_ Kevin said. _"People would just think that you are just generally a nice guy who tries to be friends with everyone."_

"...And I guess _you_ would be the 'bad boy' of the group?"

"Ooh!" Both Bonnie and Steven joked.

_"...I'm not that evil, okay!?_

"I don't blame Ryan for saying that about you." The shortest of the four bunnies shook his head. "You are perfect for edgy culture. I'd be surprised if you don't have any of those type of people in your DMs..."

_"Oh, I see... So today is officially known as 'Pick on Kevin Day'..."_

"Your tough. You can take it..."

Kevin groaned as he began to ignore Steven by typing.

_"You know what, speaking of DMs, you guys seeing much of the comments lately?"_

"You mean the people that are flooding the comment section on every social media platform we're on?" Bonnie brought up. "I mean, even though we barely have over two hundred subs on SmashTube, there are quite a few commentators here and there and I took the time to check _all_ of our social media pages..."

"Well, you know what _that_ means..." said Ryan. "Is it safe to say that we're starting to develop some sort of a... 'cult following?'"

"Perhaps that's one way to put it... which can be a good thing, because it results in a strong fanbase. After all, I feel we're all becoming a big broken record, but again, we were pretty much well known all across the school, so we're gonna get the few people that knew us in the comments. We're still friends with some of em..."

_"We are. Do you all know how many people I had to say 'thank you' too? The support is amazing to say the least. Even though we only have over two hundred, I feel proud of all of us here, and obviously the rest of us feel the same."_

"We clearly need to thank the fans for all of their support for obvious reasons." Bonnie suggested. "You guys think we should set goals?"

"Hmm... That's actually a good question..." Ryan thought out loud. "Well, I don't think we should set any specific goals for ourselves. I'd rather not rely on specific expectations. In all honesty, _milestones_ make more sense even though goals and milestones are quite similar. Maybe our first milestone was to say, get to a hundred. We already gained a hundred more."

"So, I guess our next milestone would be at five hundred?" Steven popped an invisible eyebrow.

"And then a thousand." Bonnie followed up.

"Yeah, just like that." Ryan confirmed. "...One more thing, you guys think this would be a good time to vlog now that... _four _of us are together like this?"

_"This actually would be a good opportunity, don't get me wrong..." _Kevin said shaking his head._ "But,... it's raining... hard. Not much to do. And besides, I don't know if any of the rest of us would have time today, and we said that we all need to be involved in all the videos we do because our fanbases would like to see all nine of us."_

"Bummer..." The lightest rabbit of the quartet of anthropomorphic animals sipped his hot beverage.

* * *

**Again, this might not be the most action based chapter, but at least we had some future planning taken place here, with details stated in the beginning author's note. Nevertheless, consider this a breather chapter for me. More stuff will take place in between videos. But since I don't want any of the side characters to get some attention just yet, guess I can save a couple of them for next time. Chapter ten will be another challenge video, and then back to vlogging the chapter after that.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Goals or milestones? Both seem to work either way, but pick one.**

**2\. Do you agree with the perception of Ryan and Kevin at the moment? (Even though for Kevin, he wasn't really the "bad boy" as far as this chapter is concerned, though maybe they were saying that he could be at points)**

**I will see you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Smoothie Challenge

Great Ridge Gang

Chapter 10 - Smoothie Challenge

**Back again! And it didn't take me six months to write this chapter so that's always a plus!**

**Today, we're just gonna jump straight into this "challenge video" for the Great Ridge Gang and go from there. Honestly though, when it comes to the challenges I really have to do research of course, so it was sorta difficult trying to find one that would be good for here, but I found one at the end of the day. So here goes...**

**~KF**

* * *

_**Smoothie Challenge**_

* * *

"'Sup, guys?"

"How's it going?"

"We're back!"

"We have the Great Ridge Gang here and we're back with our second challenge video."

Golden introduced the boys to the camera as they were recording the next challenge they planned on in his house, and it just so happened to be ten o'clock on a Monday night at the time, something that Fazbear knew that he had to discuss with the viewers.

"Now before we get started, let's just say that we are quite fortunate to be even shooting this in the first place. Sort of a long story, here." He started. "But we'll try our best to keep it a long story short for the sake of the actual challenge not starting too late. ...So basically, we eventually decided that it was best for us to do at least one more challenge video for right now. ...But the problem is that we had very little room to shoot this since our schedules didn't match up. The only other day was the fourth of July."

"And all of our families are celebrating that day so we're not gonna record anything at all." Foxy added. "For today, however, even though a few of us were working, Freddy was the only one that had to get off late today at nine. So we had to go to Freddy's house, wait for Freddy to get home and get himself together real quick and here we are. ...We are so lucky the Fazbear's parents had no problems of us doing this late at night."

"I'm surprised myself, to be honest..." Freddy commented.

"So we're gonna do this challenge real quick and get it done since this is pretty much our only opportunity to do this." His older brother announced. "With that being said, today we're going to do this smoothie challenge that we found online."

"Basically," Marion began to elaborate. "we have several ingredients here on the kitchen table where we need to blend them up using any food combination we like, and a few of us has to drink it. Obviously it has to stay down. If we say we can't do it, spit it out, or even throw up, that means that we're officially out of a challenge. Last person remaining wins."

"I won the last challenge by the way." Foxy raised his finger just so that he had the opportunity to remind the audience.

"Congratulations..." Bonnie stared blankly. "Just for that, I hope you're the first out."

"Aw, come on. You know I'll swallow anything someone puts in front of me."

"We'll see..."

"Guys, let's just get started already." Kevin was ready to get it going. "Foxy, since you won, you get to choose the ingredients first. You must choose _five_..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" His eyes were scaring every single ingredient on the table, and seconds later he began to form somewhat of a humorous, 'evil' expression in his eyes.

"Uh oh..." Ryan blinked, right before Foxy began to put stuff in the blender: strawberries, an egg, an onion, ketchup, and hot sauce, much to the already disgusted looks of most of his fellow members.

"What?" He laughed. "At least I decided to go easy on you all with the strawberries just to sugarcoat everything."

They all watched it all being blended together with the press of a button, until there was nothing but some red looking beverage a few members of the gang had to drink.

"Alright, who's going first?" He thought out loud as he began to pour the mixture into five different glasses. "Here you go."

"Dang..." Bonnie blinked. "You just gave it to me without hesitance..."

"Relax, Freddy's drinking this, too."

"What?"

"Hmm..." After giving them their glasses, his finger was now beneath his chin as he eyed the rest of the boys one by one. "..._Kevin_, _Marion_, and _Steven_."

Multiple complaints were sounded.

"Aw, come on! Man up and start drinking already!"

Steven and Kevin decided to hold their noses while Bonnie was already gulping it down just to get it out the way. Freddy and Marion were although hesitant, began to slowly pour the drink into their mouths, Marion then deciding to drink it down faster.

"Can you guys taste the hot sauce?"

"Little bit..." Freddy answered Golden.

Bonnie placed his empty cup down back on the table.

"Kay I'm done..." Kevin followed in suit.

Marion, Steven, and Freddy were then proven to be successful.

"I guess no one is trying to get last place..." Foxy concluded folding his arms. "Alright, Bonnie. You got yours down first so I guess you get to choose next."

Judging by the look on his face, one could have inferred that revenge was written all over it as Bonnie used hot sauce, blueberries, an avacado, mayonnaise, and soy sauce..."

"...What kind of a drink is that?" Steven widened his eyes as Bonnie began to blend it up.

"Oh, don't worry. Just drink it down and you'll be fine." He replied as he started to pour once he felt it was blended enough. "Foxy, you're going again."

He rolled his eyes.

"And then I'm gonna have Freddy to do it since he was scared last time."

"Hey, I might have been last, but at least I didn't came in first only to throw it right back up." He said in self defense.

"And then I'm gonna have Golden, Ryan, and Martin drink it since you guys didn't drink last time and I don't want any of you to have an advantage."

"Fair enough..." Ryan had no problem with it as he picked up his glasses, him closing his eyes letting the drinking process begin.

"...Okay, I'm out..."

"Wait, you are?" Bonnie smirked at Freddy.

"I can't eat gross food." He shook.

"Freddy, you're not eating it. You're drinking it."

"Then I can't drink gross beverages. I'm out."

"Suit yourself..." replied Golden as he continued letting his drink fall in his throat.

"This is terrible..." Martin complained. "I feel like I'm drinking thanksgiving dinner all at once... You guys should know I feel when I'm sitting in front of my plate and how I hate when my peas or touching my mashed potatoes..."

"Oh, quit being petty already." Bonnie laughed as well as most of the other Great Ridge Gang members. "Food is mixed together in your stomach anyway."

"Well at least I'm _tasting _it separately!"

In the end, with the exception of Freddy, they were all successful.

"Okay, Foxy got his down first but he already chose, so I'm gonna let Ryan take a turn."

Upon Ryan stepping up, he already noticed the anxious and worried expressions on the others' faces, and that made him feel somewhat guilty even though he was well aware of it being just a challenge for the members. And so, he decided to let them have it easy by placing strawberries and bananas into the machine. Although they were confused, yet somewhat glad at first, he began dumping quite a bit of hot sauce into the mix.

"...Do you want our tongues to be on fire!?"

"Relax!" He replied to Martin as he then dumped sour cream, followed by pieces of bacon. "Okay, here goes nothing..."

After the items were blended, he handed glasses to Golden, Martin, Kevin, Foxy, and Steven.

"I guess Ryan likes me!" Bonnie snickered.

"Okay, since everybody already gone, at this point the last person that finishes if everyone manages to get theirs down is automatically eliminated." He explained. "But then if you spit it out then it's not a race anymore. ...Go!"

He, Freddy, Bonnie, and Marion all watched the five competitors gulp down the beverage as fast as possible. Foxy quickly managed to complete his task first in spite of coughing a little from the hot sauce, Kevin right behind, before the two immediately began scrambling to find some milk in the fridge for the sake of their tongues.

And although more hesitant at first, Golden managed to get his down, followed by an even more hesitant Martin Jackson.

"Alright, Steven. You're out. Stand with Freddy."

"Well, at least I don't have to suffer anymore..."

"I feel like I ate the hottest pepper of all time..." Golden stated.

"Okay..." Ryan Norrison pointed his finger at Foxy Michaels. "Dude, you are _killing _this challenge, so you obviously can't go."

"Hey, maybe you should all work together and just beat Foxy.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, then..." The red fox stared blankly. "Foxy versus everybody... Me against the world..."

"Don't worry, you can deal with it. We'll get you out soon." said Martin.

"_Try__ me_."

"Anyways, I'm going to let Kevin choose now."

Kevin Davis decided to put nothing sweet into the blender at all. His items were the following: soy sauce, ketchup, an onion, a tomato, and a potato.

"...You really hate us, don't you?" Marion was not impressed with his choices.

"Leave me alone." He replied as he pressed the button. "I'm the oldest right behind Golden. I'm over here trying to feed everybody and all I'm hearing are you all complaining. Now everybody just drink it up except for Golden."

"Oh, okay." He took it as a thanks. "Lucky me, then."

However, within seconds, Martin already went to the sick and spat whatever he had in his mouth out.

"I can't drink that crap! I just can't!"

"Eliminated. Who's next?"

Right behind Martin, Bonnie could have taken it anymore.

"I give up. That was horrible... Let's all brush our teeth after this..."

"No question..." Freddy spoke.

"Somebody can't cook right..." Steven joked.

"You're already out. Chill." replied Davis.

But then all of a sudden, Foxy of all people was seen heading towards the sink much to the shock of the entire Great Ridge Gang.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it! That was the worst thing I ever tasted!"

"And our previous challenge winner is out!" Ryan announced. "I can take my time, now!"

_**2 Minutes Later...**_

"Alright, we're down to me, Marion, Golden, and Kevin. The oldest four boys here." Ryan found that fact to be rather interesting. "We all have been on this earth longer so we tasted more than they did, so I guess it's all about experience."

"I'm gonna go now since Ryan already chose for everyone." Marion told the fans as he immediately began dumping mayonnaise, chocolate chip cookies, french fries, ranch dressing, and spinach. "You guys should be lucky. Hopefully the cookies could be just enough to numb your pain."

"I doubt it, but alright." Golden shook his head as he began to drink his next beverage as well as the other two that were still in the running. The three anthropomorphic animals were all doing rather well. No complaints at that point as the room was almost in complete silence, excluding the whispers of the contestants that were already eliminated in the challenge.

Although, this just meant that somebody had to come in last place and be eliminated anyway, and that person just so happened to be Golden.

"Sorry, dude." Marion gave him a half-hearted apology. "You did good, but you could have done better."

"I'm just gonna pour the rest of this out..."

"Good job, Golden." Steven told him as he and some of the other members began clapping.

"Alright, all three of us have went already, but Kevin finished before me so he's gonna go again..." He suddenly took a stare at him. "Can you at least _try_ to not make your drinks so... _threatening_? ...If that's the right word to use..."

"No promises..." was all Kevin had to say.

"Fair enough..."

Kevin had the nerve to literally put in the exact same ingredients as he did before, much to the shock of literally everyone.

"Aw, come on!" shouted Marion.

"Dude..." Ryan mumbled.

"That dude is crazy..." Martin commented.

"Come to think of it, I'm actually glad I'm out now..." Foxy thought out loud.

"I'm glad that I got out first..." Freddy blinked.

"I'm not going, so I'm gonna do what I can if I'm not going to drink anything this round." Kevin defended as he handed Marion and Ryan the glasses. "Here ya go. And whoever loses gets to choose which ingredients to put in for the final round. Drink up, boys."

And so they did. However, in spite of both of them being fast, Ryan ended up coughing and spitting his drink out.

"Ryan, you're out."

"I... I drunk too fast and coughed by accident!"

"Still counts..."

"Dang, dude..." commented Steven.

"Well," He sighed in defeat as he went over to the blender himself. "at least I get to choose for the final round over here. Alright, everyone. We have Kevin vs Marion. You guys ready?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Ryan placed in bananas, chocolate, spinach, squash, and meatballs, it ending up to be some sort of greenish-brownish color.

"Alright, gentleman..." He handed each of them their glasses. "Pretend this is some Great Ridge Gang ritual ceremony and you have to drink this. Ready?"

No words.

"GO!"

Ignoring the cheering, Kevin Davis and Marion Nette both began to gulp down their drinks, without being too fast about it unlike Ryan's elimination. Both seemed to be neck and neck, but in the end, two people could not have been declared winner.

"...Kevin finished first! Davis wins!" Ryan announced as Kevin heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that the drinking challenge was done while everyone else all cheered and clapped their hands.

"Whatever." Marion shrugged it off. "I didn't need to drink anymore than I had to in the end, so second place is not that bad."

"Would you say the same if you won?" Kevin questioned.

"Well, of course not, because you won and I didn't..."

"Ladies, please. You're both pretty." Ryan told the both of them before Norrison grabbed the camera. "Okay, so anyway, guys. That was it. If you like what you saw, why don't you all hit the like button and subscribe to our channel. Click _here_ for our vlog channel and click _here _for our previous video. All of our social media accounts are in the description below... And we gotta clean all this mess up."

"We'll see you all next time." Golden announced. "Take care."

* * *

**Managed to do this chapter in just a few hours and still almost three thousand words. Pretty sweet. I would say more here, but I guess we'll just head straight into the questions.**

**Questions:**

**1\. (This one is simple) What'd you think of the challenge?**

**2\. Who would you have preferred to win?**

**I'll follow up with you guys later, so I'll see you all next time! (...And no I wouldn't _dare_ do this challenge lol)**


End file.
